Please Forgive me
by Louise Roseli
Summary: Rory Gilmore is a 21-year-old mother living with her sister and Niece in Stars Hallow. This is about her life when the unknowing father of her child returns.
1. WOW!

I don't own anything and I like Gilmore girls the way it is I just want to show a different way they could have taken it.

Summary: Rory was 17 when she got pregnant, her daughters name is Thalisa Lorelai Gilmore aka Lisa. Lorelai had another daughter at 14, Wilhelmina Lorelai Gilmore aka Mina. Christopher is not Mina's father. Luke and Lorelai are married and have a son Jonathan Luke Danes. Dean is married to Lindsey (don't like him so he is not in the story). Mina has a daughter same age as Thalisa (Kate-Lynn Lorelai Gilmore). Rory and Mina live in an apartment with there two daughters. Mina is a wedding planner. Oh and I am also bringing Chris From charmed (the father of Mina's baby) because he is just so hot. He is Luke's nephew and Jess's brother. He came in the same time as Jess.

Rory was lying in bed staring at her wall thinking about life, love, and the 4-year-old little girl she has lying next too. She twirled her fingers around her daughter's curly brown hair just staring at her wondering how she got to this place and time. Then she remembered

_Flash Back_

**(Paris's house, Paris's room, Sept. 2000)**

"OH MY GOD…OH MY GOD!" Rory said with disbelief.

" What Rory! Rory what does it say?" Lane yelled excitedly

"Rory damn it! What does it say?" Paris screamed, Not waiting for Rory to answer she grabbed the test out of her friend's hands and read it herself. After she looked at it she turned to Rory and gave her a hug. Getting the hint, Lane joined in.

"Are you going to tell Jess?" Paris asked

End of flash back

**(Gilmore apartment, Rory's room, March 2004)**

"Mommy." Thalisa said softly as she was just waking up " Mommy what's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie, its really early go back to sleep." She whispered

"Ok mommy, I love you." Lisa said as she snuggled herself into her mother's arms.

_Flash Back_

**(The Gilmore house, down in the basement, Mina's room, Sept. 2000)**

" Hey Rory. What's up?" Mina smiled at her

"Nothing." Rory replied to her then 19-year-old sister. Rory and Mina were quite different. Rory was medium height with short straight brown hair and blue eyes. Rory loved to read and write and was very conservative. Mina was tall with long curly brown hair and green eyes. She loved to draw and design, and was what you say 'a bad girl'. But if you look at them closely they were kinda the same.

"That not a nothing face!" Still no replied, "Rory I am your big sister, I have know you your whole life," Rory smiled " I know you better than anybody, ok maybe not mom but everyone else. What's wrong?" Rory started crying, "Rory Leigh Gilmore, I am not going to ask you again." Mina said as she wrapped her arms around her sister

"Mina I'm pregnant" Rory explained, " Please forgive me." They sat in silence

Mina sighed "Wow." There was more silence "Ok, I never thought that I would be pregnant at the same time as my little sister." She whispered, "but ok!" Mina said perkily

"Wait your pregnant too!" Rory said jumping up

"Yeah huh. Two weeks!" Lorelai burst threw the door.

"Girls, my loves of my life, the fruits of my womb, I AM PREGNANT!" Lorelai screamed on the top of her lungs. Both of the girls started busting up laughing. " Why are you laughing?" Rory fell to the ground arms wrapped around her stomach from laughing so hard. "What is it?" Lorelai screamed again.

_End of Flash back_

(Back to the Gilmore apartment, Rory's room, March 2004)

"I love you too Lisa," Rory said as she placed a kiss on her daughter's head she started to think '_God I am 21 I have a 4 year-old-daughter I am living in a two bedroom apartment with my big sister and her kid. I am editor of the Star Hollows gazette and I am in my forth year of Yale. I am unmarried I don't have a boyfriend I live 2 blocks away from my mom and dad and I think I am the happiest I have ever been... How weird is that_.' At that note her little girl started snoring. _' God you look so much like your father'_ she thought as she let a tear out

_Next morning_

(Rory's room, the Gilmore apartment, March 2004, morning)

Rory is peacefully sleeping in till "MOM" Thalisa screams as loud as she can.

Rory rolls over and put the pillow over her head and groans " Go away Thalisa, mommy's tired"

"But mommy you have to get up cause you have to go to work and Aunty says if you don't get up she is going to let me and Katie jump up and down on the bed," Rory groaned "and she said if you don't get up then you don't get coffee." Suddenly Rory jumped up and head towards the shower. She heard Lisa little feet head out of the room and heard her scream "Aunty, your right that did work". Rory just laughed and got ready for the day.


	2. Life after 17

**Aquariangirl**: thanks for the review. i really appreciate it.

**Lioness-07863**: Thank you for the comment about me being a good writer. i dont agree buts thats just me ( i have low self-esteem)

**LLFOREVER**: i am sorry i am a horrible speller, i havealwaysbeen a horrible speller, and i had my sister read it but i forgot she was sick at the time so again sorry. oh and also my cousin name is Thalisa and my friends name is Wilhelmina but its funny how its works out that way. thank you for review.

**Controversy- queen**: I know the whole jess and rory baby thing has been done over and overagain but i love to read thoes storys. i also like the troy ones too. thank for your review

(Gilmore apartment, morning, Rorys room)

Rory was dressed in her usual Black office pants, blue v-neck long sleeved shirt, with black high heels, with her hair in a pony tall all ready for work. She turned to the clock ' _shit I am running late'_. And jogged out of her room. ' _Ok ok keys, wallet, purse, brief case… what am I missing?_' she heard Thalisa and Kate-Lynn giggling in the kitchen _'oh yeah._'

Mina was wearing a black Minnie skirt, leather knee high boots, and a white spaghetti strap top with black business jacket. "Hey Ror come get your breakfast, I made pancakes and coffee." _'Mina's in an oddly perky tune'._

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," Rory pleaded as she grabbed the cup from Mina. "Why are you so perky?" she asked

"It's going to rain." She said with a huge smirk on her face Rory got up and went to the window and peeked out with the two little girls on her tail.

"Ah…Mina there isn't a cloud in the sky, in fact I think that it is the brightest day of the year." Rory said

"Honey, I bet you 10 bucks that it rains tonight." Mina said with smirk on her face

"NO bet. It is a known fact that mom can predict when it going to snow and you can predict when it's going to rain, but it just really doesn't look like it." Rory explained still staring out the window.

"Momma who is going to watch us today?" Katie asked while jumping up and down on the couch.

"Rory" Mina said as she was cleaning up breakfast

"No, no not Rory I have a exam today remember Mina"

"Well I cant Rory cause I am meeting with a really rich and spoiled potential client today!"

"Well just take the girls with you!" Rory said trying to leave

"Hell no, the last time I took them to meet a new potential client our lovely daughters poured apple juice all over her. Which lost me the client. So the words hell no is popping up again!" Mina yelled

"ok ok when is your exam Rory"

"9:30 but I have to be there by 9"

"Ok when does it get out?"

"Noon then I have to go to work at 3"

"Perfect ok so here's what were going to do, I am going to take the girls to grandma and grandpa's, cause my meeting is at 10:00 then you pick up the girls at noon and I will be done at 2 which gives you time to go to work and I will be done for the day and I will make dinner, how does that sound?" Mina turned to every one

"Perfect, It 8:30 and I am running late, so lets go" Rory said as she gathered up all of her stuff. Katie and Thalisa followed Rory steps and then came Mina.

**(Luke's, Stars Hallow, March 2004)**

"Hey Luke is mom here?" Mina asked in an ever so cheer full mood. Luke spilled the coffee he was pouring and looked up

"OH god… Mina you're here… with your kids… here right now." He stuttered

"Yeah Luke as I am a lot of the times. And my kid is usually with me. What in the hell is wrong with you?" Noticing that Luke was looking at his watch every 5 seconds.

"Oh uh nothing ah, your mom, um your mom is at home, I think… with Jonathan."

"Ok," mina turning to the girls "which kind of doughnut do you guys want?"

"Chocolate!" Lisa Screamed

"Ooh I want chocolate and sprinkles" Katie screamed

Mina turned her attention back to Luke "Two Chocolate doughnuts please, and coffee to go for me please, OH and one for mom too please "

"Sure" Luke groaned still looking at his watch

"Luke, what's up?" at that note she heard the bell ring over the dinner and turn towards the door in which Luke's eyes were.

_Flash back_

**(Mina room, Gilmore house Sept. 2000)**

"Mina what are you saying" Chris said in a hurtful voice

"I am saying I want you to go with your brother, I want you to leave Stars Hallow and go to New York with Jess." Mina let an tear from her eye

"But what about us I mean we have sex and then you're done with me. You want me to move out town. What happen to us 'I lied Chris I don't love you I want you to leave, see ya' what the hell is up with that!" Chris said angrily

"What is up is that I am 19 your 20, were to young to be in love, plus your brother needs you in New York." Mina said holding back her tears "just think of me as your first love. You are going have many many more. And don't worry about me I will be fine. So just go"

"Fine I will go" he started walking up the stairs. When he got to the top he turned back to her "but I am still in love with you" and left.

Mina fell on to her bed and started crying. She placed her right hand on her stomach 'god I hope she will forgive' and fell asleep.

_End of flash back_


	3. Luke's

**(Luke's Diner March 2004)**

"Mina"

"Chris" Mina whispered. They stood there staring at each other for a while then Mina snapped out of it. "Ok so um, Girls we have to go so get your stuff and lets go."

"Mommy, what about our doughnuts and your and grandma's coffee?" Katie asked. Chris turned his attention to Katie '_did she just call Mina mommy?'_

"Um, sweetie well get it latter, ok, cause we really have to go!" Mina said trying to push the girls out of the diner

"Aunty who are they?" Lisa asked pointing to the now two brothers standing by the door.

"They?" she turned around to see Jess now standing by his brother. "Jess" she said in shock

"Hey Mina" Jess replied

"Jess hey, isn't that my dads name?" Lisa started, walking towards Jess while Mina tried to grab her "Are you my dad?" she asked when Mina grabbed her and picked her up then started moving for Katie.

"Hey if your Thalisa's dad that makes you," pointing to Chris "my…" Mina clapped her hand on Katie's mouth.

"Ok I will give two doughnuts to who ever shut's up and gets in the car!" Mina yelled

Both girls went "YaY" and ran out the door shouting a quick bye to Luke. Mina turned back to Luke giving a glare

"I will talk to you later" she said through her clenched teeth. She almost made it threw the door when Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her back

"WAIT! WE NEED TO TALK!" He said angrily

"Oh, I don't think so, bye Chris, bye Jess" and she walked out the door.

**(Gilmore house, Front door, March 2004)**

"MOM!" Mina screamed

"WHAT" Lorelai screamed back

Mina walked in threw the door with the girls hot on her heels

"Hi Mina, Hi Lisa, Hi Katie" Johnny greeted them

"Hey Cutie, where's mom?" Mina asked as calmly as she could

"In the kitchen."

"Ok you and the girls go in the your room please." Mina replied

"OK Mina." Johnny, Katie and Thalisa ran upstairs

"MOM!" Mina screamed walking into the kitchen

"What is it my love?" Lorelai was going over reservations for next month at the Dragon Fly

"WHAT THE HELL IS CHRIS AND JESS DOING AT LUKE'S?"

"CHRIS AND JESS ARE AT LUKE'S?" Lorelai asked puzzling

"Yes! When I went to Luke's to see if you can watch the kids till Rory gets done with her exam, I found Luke so I ordered some coffee and Doughnuts for the kids like 5 min later Chris and Jess walk in. In which my lovely niece figure out who Jess was and then my beautiful daughter figured out that if Jess is Thalisa dad then that makes Chris hers; and mind you they figured this out, OUT LOUD!"

"Wow. Ok I didn't know they were coming. I guess Luke just thought that they would be gone before you guys found out… what did they say?"

"Nothing they were to much in shock, I got the girls to go to the car and when I tired to go to leave Chris grabbed my arm and told me '_we have to talk'_ and I said no we don't and left"

She hated that her daughters had to go through this. " So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know I better call Rory and warn her." Mina took out her cell phone and dialed Rory's number. She got her voice mail and left her a message. Mina sighed, "I don't know what to do mom, I just… don't know what to do," Mina grabbed her mother's hand and held it tight "what should I do?" tears started falling from Mina's eyes.

"I don't know what to tell ya hun, just talk to him, see what's going on in his head?"

"I don't know I kind of thinking that he is going to try to kill me or something. I am not even sure what's going on in my head let alone his."

"Well maybe you should find out." She smirked


	4. Luke's again

I have a question for all of the FanFiction writers. How do you let anonymous reviews on your review? I would love to have more people give me feed backs but I don't know how? If some one could tell me how I would greatly appreciate.

_Also I would just like to thank you for all my reviews and thank you for being honest to me I really appreciate it but um… I have a serious disease that cause me to be deeply sick from time to time and I cant get to the computer and write or update. __I am not asking for pitty but I am asking for forgiveness for me taking forever. But your reviews keep me going so once again I say thank you. Avapride_

**Gannonsgrl**thank you for the review. I am glad you liked it.

**Spikerules-22: **first of all I LOVE YOUR NAME second of all thank you for the review

**PipMerry: **thank you for the WOW. It means a lot to me

**controversy-queen ** thank you for being a loyal reader, I look forward for the reviews

**AquarianGirl** Hey I am glad that your excited about the story, and trust me it gets better

**Lioness-07863: **I am sorry that my chapters are short. I am still learning how to be a good writer. Once again thank you for your review

**OrganiclyMe: **thank you for the review and happy writing to you too!

**IMINLOVEWITHABOYNAMEDPACEY: **I love your name. Pacey is so hot. Thanks for the review

**JediPirateElfyDude: **I am glad you likely. Thanks.

**outlawed-little-angel: **I know Lorelai having a baby so young would be weird but that's the only way I could think of to add in mina with out messing up the original story. Thanks for the review

_Thank you everyone for your reviews and once again I am very sorry. _

Oh, I forgot to put this in since Luke and Lorelai are married, they live in Lorelai's house. There was no room Chris and Jess live above the diner.

**(Yale, parking lot, march 2004) **

Rory had just finished her extremely long exam and was getting ready to leave. She got to her car and checked her phone. "God damn, it my phone died. I need to probably start charging it once in a while. Well off to Luke's I go." She said to herself

**(Luke's diner, March 2004)**

Rory walked into Luke's. "Hey Luke can I get some coffee "

"Rory"

Rory turned around to her name. "Jess" she whispered

** Flashback **

**_(Saturday night Luke and Lorelai's first anniversary, August 31, 2000.)_**

"Jess?" Rory walked into her room at the Gilmore house "you Ok?"

"Yeah, just a lot of people here. I needed to take a breather from all the happiness."

"I know. Luke and mom don't even know half the people here." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

With his hands in his pocket he touched his head with hers. "You want to bale?" he asked

"What are we going to tell them?" she smiled at him

"Well I have to go to work really early tomorrow and you have a headache?"

"Sounds good"

**End of flash back**

**(Luke's diner, March 2004)**

"Jess. What… your not here?" Rory stuttered

"Yes he is Rory he is standing right there." Replied Kirk

"Thank you Kirk for pointing that out" she snapped at him

"We need to talk." Jess said calmly

"Yes. Yes we do but auhh not right now. I got to go find Lis… Mina. Bye" she stumbled to the door then turned to Luke

" Were is Mina?" she asked giving him a glare

"At home. She went to talk to Lorelai."

"Hey Ror."

Rory looked to the man standing next to Luke. "HI Chris…" ms. Patty walked in the door

"Rory sweetie there you are. I have the costumes for Kate-Lynn and Thalisa for my parade. They are going to be the cutest Fairies in the world. I just can't wait to see them."

"Thanks Ms. Patty, uh I have to go so I will pick them up later ok bye."

"Rory what's wrong sweetie?"

"Hi Ms. Patty." Chris said

"Oh hi Chris, Rory what's …" Ms. Patty gasped "Chris…Jess… you're here… ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I gotta call Babette."

"Yeah got to go." Rory made an attempted to the door but was blocked when Babette walked in

"Rory sugar what's the rush?" Babette asked.

"Nothing Babette I gotta go." And once again Rory tried to leave but was unsuccessful do to Taylor

"Rory I wanted to talk about putting an ad for the Old Fashion Ice Cream Parlor in the paper.

"Not now Taylor call me office later ok."

"OK why are in such a hurry it's a beautiful day?"

"Because Chris and Jess are here and she doesn't want to talk to them or tell them about Katie or Lisa so she is trying to escape but you and Patty and Babette are in her way." Kirk blurted out. Rory turned to Kirk giving him the death look.

"Thank you Kirk." Rory snapped at him and this time made it threw the door.

**Flash back**

**_(Luke's Diner, Jess's room, Morning after Luke and Lorelai's Anniversary, September 2000.) _**

Rory woke up in Jess's arms. She ran her fingers through his messy hair. He was still sleeping. She started to recall the events that took place that night.

Her phone started to ring '_mina's cell' _"hello"

"Where the hell are!" Mina screamed

"I auhhhhhhhhhhhh." Rory mumbled

"OH MY GOD, let me guess there is a sleeping boy lying next to with brown hair and brown eyes!"

"Um yeah"

"I AM SO PROUD OF YOU. MY SISTER GOT LAID, MY SISTER GOT LAID"

"Mina shut up mom may hear you!"

"Mom and Luke went to a hotel last night there going to be there all weekend so Chris spent the night over here. I told mom you were at Lane's when she called this morning."

"Thanks, so what did you and Chris do last night?" Rory said playfully

"The same thing you did, by the way where are you?" Mina asked

"At the diner."

"Well you better get over here soon cause grandma is coming over to check up on us. She be here around 6 so you better leave soon its almost 5:40"

"OH god alright I will leave Jess a note and find my clothes and be over there, mean time you need to get Chris out of there."

"Oh shit I forgot about him ok I will see you soon."

**End of flash back**


	5. Are ya Kidding me?

**Just to let every one know I hate Dean. I hate Dean with a passion, I am not saying Jess was the best boyfriend cause I also like Tristan and Logan, but I hate Dean. He just rubs me the wrong way. I don't know why. In my story I am going to make him look like a jack a. You'll see what I mean in the next one or two chapters. To the Dean lovers. I am sorry and no hard feelings (I hope) **

_Mia_: Thank for the review. I am starting to see that its now Rory Logan stories are popular. But I still like the Rory Jess ones.

**_Emma-Lizzy-Black_**I am glad I made you smile a little. Thanks

_JediPirateElfyDude:_ it wouldn't be a good story with out some kirkness. Glad you likey.

**_Gannonsgrl:_**thank you for your support. I will add more Kirk

**_Lacey_**I know its ironic but what can I say I need to tie them in some how and I am not really that smart so this is the best I can do. Thanks for the review

**_Gilmore Obsessed_**I am glad you love it. I will try to update ASAP. Thanks

**_JessandRoryFan_**: like your name. I am working on making my chapters longer. Thanks reviewing.

Thank you all for reviewing. I really appreciate it.

**_(Gilmore house, driveway, Rory's car, March 2004)_**

****

Rory had her head on her steering wheel. She was softly sobbing with her mascara running down her cheeks. " Oh god oh god." She whispered to herself "I can believe he is here. I can't believe they're here." She let more tears stream down her cheeks " what am I going to do."

"Rory!" Rory looked up to Jess knocking on her window. "Rory we have to talk"

** Flash Back>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**_(September 1, 2000, Stars Hallow, Gazebo, early morning) _**

Rory was walking home from Luke's; she was remembering the events that took place the night before. She could remember his warmth, his touch, everything. It replayed over and over in her head. she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry so sorry wasn't looking on where I was going…" she stumbled as she looks at who she walked into "Dean…" she muttered " what are you doing here?"

"I… was just taking a walk." He explained, " What are you doing?"

"I was just leaving Luke's" she replied. Dean turned to Luke's

"What were you doing there it doesn't look like its open"

"Its none of your business" she snapped back. There was silence for a while. Dean broke it.

"Rory I want you back, I want to be with you, I want to hold you I want you." Rory stood there in shock

"Huh?" she replied

"I want you back Rory!"

Rory couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you kidding me?" she asked

"No I miss you. I want you." Dean replied

"No… no you can't do this, you can't have me I AM WITH JESS NOW!" she screamed back.

"Rory it makes sense I love you, you love me, we belong together don't you see it makes sense"

"Whatever Dean" Rory snapped back and tried to walk away when Dean grabbed her arm

"Wait Rory I am not done here, we need to discuss getting back together!" Dean screamed excitedly

" First of all let go of my arm…" Rory screamed, "Second of all what don't you get Dean, I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU! I AM WITH JESS NOW!" Dean started to tighten his grip on her arm.

"What are you saying Rory?" Dean said though his clenched teeth

"Let me say this more clearly." She cleared her throat "I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOU! I LIKE JESS! I WANT TO BE WITH JESS! I AM GOING TO BE WITH JESS! AND LET GO OF MY FUCKING ARM!" Rory screamed.

Just then Dean grabbed her and kissed her just in time for Chris them kissing as he was walking back to the diner. He didn't do anything. He couldn't believe Rory was cheating on his brother. He just walked into the diner. Rory broke the kiss and kicked Dean in the ' Royal Jewels' and ran home.

** End of Flash Back>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>****_(Gilmore house, driveway, March 2004)_**

Rory looked back to her steering wheel and took the keys out of the ignition. She got out of the car and leaned up against her door. "Ok. So let's talk." she said silently. Chris came up to her and gave her a hug

"Where's Mina?" he asked "Inside" she replied. Just then Mina walked out of the house 

"Hey Rory have you seen the…" she stopped and looked at the boys "Kids… hi"

** Flash Back>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**_(September 1, 2000, Gilmore house, Afternoon)_**

"Bye Grandma!" the girls said in unison

"Bye girls I call you later ok. Mina watch out for your sister." Emily replied

"Ok Grandma" Mina replied dually. After Emily Pulled away the girls went back into the house. Rory went to the couch and turned on the TV. Mina noticed that there was something wrong with her sister. "Rory?"

"Yeah" Rory responded

"What's wrong my love?" she asked

"Nothing…" Mina glared at her "its just I ran into Dean on the way home from Luke's and well…he just got a little crazy."

"What do you mean about crazy?" Mina enquired

"Well he started raving about us getting back together and us being in love and that we belong together and then…" Rory started contemplating should she tell her sister or not.

"And then what!" Mina screamed " you know I hate cliff hangers"

"He kissed me." Rory explained

"What do you mean he kissed you?"

"He grabbed my arm and kissed me and I broke away and kicked him in the nuts then ran." Rory explained nervously

"THAT BASTARD" Mina screamed and went for the closet. Rory jumped up and followed her. Mina opened up the closet door and pulled out a base ball bat

"MINA WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO KILL HIM!" Rory screamed

"Yes" Mina replied calmly

"Mina you cant…" The doorbell interrupted Rory. Mina went to the door and opened it.

"Not now Jess" Mina snapped

** End of Flash Back**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**_(Gilmore house, driveway, Rory's car, March 2004)_**

"Mina" jess greeted her

"Jess." Mina greeted back

"Mina, so can we talk now or are you going to run away again?" Chris asked Mina

"Um … I …oh oh wait… kids…I cant find the kids… they're not in the house!" Mina said kind of shakily

"What do you mean you can't find them?" Rory replied

"They're gone!" Lorelai screamed while running out of the house


	6. Gone

**_I let my sister read the chapters before I post them so she can tell me if they suck or not. Well let's just say I got hit for this one. So sorry for all the people who hate me for this chapter. Sorry. _**

**_Emma-Lizzy-Black_**I am sorry for the cliffhanger but I love writing cliffhangers. Trust me you not going to like this chapter if you don't like Cliff Hangers. I am sorry. Thanks for the Review

**_Sparklez5692_**: I didn't do Lane just in this chapter but I promise to make it up. Thanks

**_AquarianGirl_** I completely agree Dean was cool the first season maybe even a little of the second season but after that I just grew a sincere hatred for him. I hope the flash backs would be helpful. Thank you for your Review

**_Blossom4u21_**I am glad you like the story. Thank you

**_Music4mysoul_** Yeah I was hoping the kicking in the nuts would be a hit. He is so annoying. Thanks for the review

**_IMINLOVEWITHABOYNAMEDPACEY_** I will update as soon as possible. Thanks for the review

**_beautifulbutterfly_** I am glad you like it. Thanks

**_gannonsgrl_**: thank you for loving it. And thank you for reviewing

**_(Gilmore house, March 2004, front lawn)_**

"There gone…" Lorelai said panicking " me and Mina searched the house like 12 times ok more like two and there not in there, they're gone!"

"Oh My God" Rory whispered

"Where could they have gone?" Jess enquired now searching franticly for the kids

"I don't know anywhere!" Lorelai replied. Second later Babette came rushing out of the house

"What happened?" she asked

"Um… mom and I were in the house talking in my room when we heard a noise and we came up stairs and called out for the kids and they didn't answer so we started looking for them and they were anywhere so I came outside and here we are." Mina replied with tears forming in her eyes.

"Mina don't panic they couldn't have gotten that far." Chris told her also looking for the kids

"Ok well spilt up and look for them." Rory said sternly "um me and Mina will go to people houses and Jess and Chris will start looking around and mom will stay here in case they come back."

"I have to get Luke." Lorelai said

"Plus the kids aren't going to respond to the boys cause they don't know them." Mina pointed out

"Ok … ok Mom goes and gets Luke. Babette says here is case they come back…" Rory looks to Babette for response, Babette nods her head " Mina and Jess ask around and Chris and I start searching around. " she looks again for approval and everyone nods " ok lets go and if we find them call each other ok." Everyone nods again. Mina and Jess start walking down the street while Rory and Chris head towards the back yard and Lorelai takes off for Luke's.

**_(Mina and Jess, Down the street of the Gilmore House, March 2004)_**

Jess looks over at Mina who is staring at her feet trying to hold back tears. He starts to rub her back "you ok?" he asks

"No" she replies letting some tears out.

"Its ok they probably are just playing hide and go seek or something." He told her " this probably not the time but why didn't you tell us that you and Rory were pregnant?"

**Flash Back**

**_(Gilmore House, September 1, 2000, Afternoon) _**

"I need to speak to Rory now Mina" Jess snapped at her

"Were busy!" Mina snapped back. Rory came up behind Mina and grabbed the bat out of her hand.

"No Mina we are done." Rory said calmly

Mina glared at her sister then at Jess "Fine" and she went down stairs. Rory watched as her sister headed towards her room.

"What's up Jess?" Rory asked

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Jess snapped at her

"Is there something you want me to tell you?" Rory snapped

"Are you back with Dean?" Jess said threw his teeth

"Huh?" Rory replied

Mina screamed from downstairs " Grandma forgot something so she'll be over in like 5 minutes.

"Simple question Rory, are you back with Dean?" he said calmly

"No I am not back with Dean!" she screamed, " Why the hell do you think that"

"Because my brother saw you kissing him." He snapped at her

" I didn't kiss him!" she screamed

" So Chris saw some one else who looks identical to you kissing your ex boyfriend"

"No It was me but I didn't kiss him he kissed me." She screamed again

"Right!" he snapped then left. Rory ran after him

"Jess WAIT…" but instead of finding Jess she found her grandmother

"Rory what are you doing and why are you screaming and why was he here." Rory ran past Emily and on to the lawn but Jess was already gone.

**Flash Back**

**_(Mina and Jess, down the street, march 2004)_**

"Because it wasn't fair to tie you guys down when your life was just about to take off. Beside we had it all covered. I took care of them during the day. Rory took care them during the night. She still went to school. I the training I needed. And we survived. Plus we had mom and dad around all the time. Plus we had Paris and Lane and Sookie. We were good."

"That's the real reason you didn't tell us. Bull!" he replied

"Look we both had are reason's. You're going to have to find out from her." Mina explained

"Where did they go, Stars Hallow is not that big a place." He said trying to change the subject

"I don't know we practically have everyone searching and we can't find them. I am almost thinking calling the cops." She said trying to show no emotion.

"Maybe you should call Rory."

**_(Rory and Chris, the lake, march 2004)_**

"THALISAAAAAAA! KATELYNNNNN! JONATHANNNNNN!" Rory screamed

"Rory I …" Chris said before he was interrupted

"Chris I don't want to hear anything that comes out of your mouth with the word Mina in it."

"Fine!" Chris turned away from her "so how have you been?" he said while looking around

"Ok. You?" she asked

"Fine. Just damn peachy. Were the hell are they?"

"I don't know but…" she was interrupted by her phone ringing ' _Mina cell'_ "hello did you find them?" she asked, " ah huh, ah huh, I guess ok, I'll call mom. Ok, ok, love you bye. She said we should call the cops," she said softly

"That's probably a good idea. I guess we should head home."

**_(Gilmore girls house, Front lawn, March 2004)_**

"Ok you have three kids missing for the past 4 hour. Two girls one boy. Eldest girl is Thalisa Lorelai Gilmore aka Lisa; she has short brown straight hair, which were in pigtails, one brown eye and one blue eye approximately 55 pounds birthday is May 1, 2000 making her 4 ½, last seen wearing blue jeans skirt and an pink long sleeve shirt and Barbie tennis shoes. Correct?" officer Daryl asked and Rory nodded "The boy is name Jonathan Lucas Danes aka Johnny, he has short Brown hair, he has blue eyes approximately 65 pounds birthday is May 26, 2000 making him 4 ½. last seen wearing a blue baseball cap, blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and a I love coffee t- shirt. Correct?" he asked again and Lorelai nodded. "Ok now last child. Kate-Lynn Lorelai Gilmore aka Katie, she has medium brown curly hair, which is in French braids. She has green eyes. Approximately 55 pounds birthday is June 15th making her 4 ½. Last seen wearing a white shirt and blue jeans with black boots and jean jacket. Correct" he asked after reading down the list and Mina nodded "ok I will put this out on the network now, who are the parents of Lisa?"

"Me and him." Rory said pointing to Jess

"Full Names please" officer Daryl asked

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore" Rory replied

"Jess Matthew Mariano" Jess replied 

"Ok…" officer Daryl said while writing it down "Now who are the parents of Jonathan"

"Me and him" Lorelai said pointing to Luke

"Luke Danes and Lorelai Victoria Gilmore- Danes" Luke said

"Thank you… now Katie's parents?"

"Him and me Wilhelmina Lorelai Gilmore and Christopher Lucas Mariano" Mina replied while pointing at Chris.

"Ok thank you now I need to discuss the possibility that the kids have been taken" he said softly

"Taken… what do you mean taken?" Lane asked. At this point all of Stars Hallow was at the Gilmore house.

"Um ex boyfriend, coworker, ex friends. These things happen often." He explained

" Wait!" Rory screamed out now thinking attentively

"What something clicking?" Lane asked

"Dispatch to blue 3 come in." was heard over Officer Daryl's radio

"Excuses me for a min" he asked

"NO problem" Jess said after a min or two Officer Daryl came back

"Um I just got a call home dispatch… they found a little girl's body down by the high way leading to New York fitting your girls description." He stopped for a second " we need one of you to come identify the body." He said softly

"Oh my god" Rory whispered she fell back on to the stairs. Mina stood there looking at the ground. Her face was pale and she was shaking.

"I'll go" Mina whispered

"Are you sure Honey?" Lorelai asked softly

"Yeah. I'll go. I am ok. I'll go." Mina whispered again

"I'll go with, ok?" Lane said

"No its ok. I'll go by my self." She whispered

"We'll take you there Ms. Gilmore" Officer Daryl said

"Ok."

**_(Saint Rose Hospital, Morgue, March 2004)_**

"Over here Ms. Gilmore. You'll go in and tell them there ready. They will lift the sheet and you can make the identification. Are you ok with that?"

Officer Kevin told her

"Ok" Mina whispered again. Mina walked in the room. It was cold and dark; you could feel the death in that room. A lady behind the glass walked over to the table. You could a small figure underneath the sheet.

"Are you ready?" she asked

"Um…" mina took a breath " yes"

"Ok" The lady lifted the sheet of the small figure. Mina covered her mouth and stumbled backwards

"Oh my god…" she muttered


	7. Was it any of them?

Ok, let me start off by saying sorry for not updating in awhile. My computer decided to breakdown on my and I just got it working again. I promise to update more but my computer (his name is Pepe) is still not working write. I am very sorry. Also this is crappy chapter too. Sorry again.

****

****

**_(Gilmore House, March 2004, front yard)_**

"What the hell is taking Mina so long?" Rory asked while passing across the lawn

" I don't know sweets" Lorelai replied

"GRRRRRRRR I just wish my phone would ring…" she said but was cut off by her phone ringing '_mina cell' "_Hello…" she paused "ah huh…" she started sobbing "are you sure" she started crying and fell back on the steps. Lorelai came running to her side

"What was it them?" she said brushing the hair out of Rory eyes "Rory?"

**_(Saint Rose Hospital, Morgue, March 2004) _**

"Its not them…" she whispered, "She's not them…I mean… you know what I mean." Mina cried out

"Oh… I am sorry to have made you do this. Thanks for coming down" Officer Kevin said

"No problem" Mina replied covering her mouth again. " Can we get out of here I am starting to get really nausea"

"Sure" Officer Kevin said while ushering her out of the room

**_(Gilmore House front Lawn, March 2004)_**

"It wasn't them. It wasn't them." Rory said with relief in her voice

"OH THANK GOD!" Lorelai said while hugging her daughter. Lane who was sitting next to her got up and ran to Jess and Chris to tell them.

"IT WASN'T THEM OR HER OR YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN?" Chris screamed at her (not meanly)

"She said no it wasn't any of them" Rory replied quietly, Jess let out a sigh "she's on her way home… she's a little shaken though… I couldn't have done what she did."

"That's the thing about Mina she can put her emotion aside if she needs to. God knows she didn't get that from me." Lorelai said Rory lay down and put her head on her mothers lap.

"Mom I just want them back!" she cried

"I know baby I know" Lorelai said while running her fingers through her daughters hair. Time went by and Mina finally made it home. She got out of the car and went up to the porch and took a seat next to Rory.

"Anything?" she enquired

"Nothing." Luke replied

Just then Rory's cell phone rang

"Hello Rory" he said

"Who is this?" she couldn't tell who it was

"Rory I am hurt you would forget me so quickly!" he said

It finally clicked on who it was " Well I haven't seen you in about 4 years and plus I was trying to forget you!" she said sarcastically

"Who hasn't she seen in 4 … HOLY SHIT!" Mina yelled. Everyone was staring at her waiting for her to say something.

"What?" Chris finally spoke up

**Flashback**

****

**_(Gilmore House, June 15th 2001)_**

_"Happy birthday dear Kate-Lynn happy birthday too you_!" everyone song in unison.

"Blow out your candles princess!" Mina told Katie who was sitting on Luke's lap. She just sat there " Ok then well help…" Rory and Mina bent down to the cake "1…2…3…" and they blew out the candles. "Yeah!" once again in unison

"Yay lets cut the cake!" Lorelai said excitedly

"Ok let me go get a knife." Rory said

"Arghhhhh hurry up! I WANT CAKE!" Lorelai screamed

"Ok hold lady…" Rory said walking in the kitchen. Lane came in holding Lisa.

"Hey some was missing her mommy" Lane said giving Lisa to Rory and walking out with the knife.

"Aww I just feel so loved," she said hugging her daughter. She started twirling around with Lisa in her arms when she noticed some one standing outside. She went to the back door to get a better look. "What the… Mina could you come here for a moment!" she screamed out

"What's up babe?" she says waking in the kitchen.

"Do you see what I see?" she asked while still looking out the window

"What?" Mina said moving to Rory's side and turned towards the window, then she saw "Ohhh… what do you think he wants?"

"I don't know. Should I go see?" Rory asked

"That's up to you babe." Mina replied

"Ok ill be back don't tell mom" Rory said while opening the back door. Mina walked back into the living room.

Rory still holding Lisa walked up to him " what are you doing here?" she asked

"Is this your daughter?" he asked looking at Lisa

"Yes, answer my question!" she demanded

"She's beautiful!" he said brushing a strand of Lisa's hair out of her face and Rory backs up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she yelled

"I came to see you. I want to get back together. I want to be Lisa's Father. I want us to be a family." He explained. Mina had just walked out.

"Rory moms looking for you." She said grabbing Lisa out of Rory's arms. Mina turns to him.

"Mina. How are you? And KateLynn." He asked

"Dean. We are fine. I am taking Lisa inside." She said and walked away.

"She seems a little upset at me." He told her

"I can't imagine why." She said sarcastically

"So back to us being together." Dean said

"No!" Rory snapped

"Rory we could be the perfect family!"

"NO! We are NOT doing this again." Rory screamed

"Do you really want Lisa to grow up with out a father? You of all people should know how that feels?" Dean asked

"Lisa has a father." Rory snapped again.

"Really? Where is he Rory cause I just don't see him?" Dean snapped

"That is not fair I … you know what its none of your business just LEAVE!" she screamed.

Dean grabbed Rory by the arm and pulled her close." You know what Rory one of these days your going to really miss the life you could've had. Cause one day your kid is going to be gone and your going to be so lonely and wished you would've said yes to me." He said threw his clenched teeth and letting her go

She waited till Dean was gone before she started to head towards the house. Mina walked out now holding Johnny. "You ok? What did he want?" she asked

"To prove to me once more that he is crazy. I am fine. Lets go back in" Rory said taking Johnny from Mina's arms.

"Ok" and closed the door be hind them

**End of flash back**

****

**_(Gilmore House front Lawn, March 2004)_**

"DEAN! IT WAS DEAN!" she screamed waving her hand and jumping up and down.

"Are you sure?" Jess asked about to lose his calm. And they all look to Rory.

****

**_(Rory and Deans conversation on the phone)_**

"Four years. Four years seems like it was yesterday. So how are you?" Dean asked

"Bad and I think you know why." She said angrily

"Why would I know why? Is it cause your lonely?" he said

"Where are they Dean?" Rory said getting really pissed

"Ummmm not going to tell you. I want you to feel this."

"Why did you take Johnny and Katie, Dean? They have nothing to do with this." Rory now speaking very loudly

"Because!" Dean said starting to get a little angry himself

"BECAUSE WHAT!" Rory said now screaming

"Because I didn't know what she looked like." He snapped

"Excuse me" Rory said confusingly

"I haven't seen her in 4 years I didn't know which one she was. Then if I took the wrong one I would feel bad then Johnny recognized me so I knew that he would go to you guys so I took them all." Dean explained.

She heard over the phone._ 'Ladies and gentleman may I have your attention please, its that time again, that's right Chuck E Cheese will be doing a live performance over by the salad bar._' (My sister works at Chuck E Cheese, I spend way to much time there)

Rory takes the phone away from her ear and mouths something but no one could tell what she said 

"What did she say?" Lane asked

"There at Chuck E Cheese!" Jess said

"Wow I couldn't even make that out." Mina said.

"Can she tell what Chuck E Cheese it is?" officer Kevin asked

"There is only one Chuck E Cheese in Connecticut." Luke says sarcastically

"OK were on are way" Officer Daryl

"Thanks." Lorelai said.

No cliffhangers today boy and girls, trust me the next chapter will be a big one

**_UPCOMING CHAPTERS_**

****

**_"I am sorry Ms. Gilmore but your daughter is dead"_**

**_(yes yes I know I am giving it away but I never said wich Gilmore it is.)_**


	8. Jimmy or Timmy

_**Ok I screwed up Mina middle name is Victoria and so is Katie's. Sorry and I know I haven't updated in like 4 months but I lost for my feel for the story and don't know were it should go. Totally would appreciate ideas and forgiveness for taking so long. All I know this chapter is full of crap and most of you are probably going to be disappointed but I am sorry. Anyways please review and if you have any Ideas I would love to here them. Thanks for reading **_

_**avapride **_

_**(Gilmore Apartment, day after they got the kids back, March 2004)**_

"MOMMY!" Lisa screamed at her sleeping mother

Rory shot up quickly "WHAT! WHAT! WERE ARE YOU ARE YOU OK WHAT!" she screamed looking around. She saw Lisa and grabbed her and started to hug her" are you ok?" she said starting to calm a little

"I cant breath" Lisa replied

**_Flash Back_**

Mina was pacing across the lawn while Rory was sitting on the porch next to Jess and Lorelai, Luke, and Chris were leaning up against Luke's truck. There was dead silence. Lorelai broke the silence as she does well.

"What in the hell is taking so long?" Lorelai Screamed

"Um… the Chuck E Cheese is like 40 mins away!" Rory replied

"Oh, well still they sure are taking there time" Lorelai said now sitting next to Rory.

"So what are we going to do?" Mina asked

"About what" Luke sighed looking at his watch

"The kids. Ten to one they don't know that they've been kidnapped, to them they just had a fun day at chuck e cheese. So there not going to understand why we're so upset. I think we should play it cool and pretend like, I hate to say it …like nothing happened." Mina explained.

"Yeah but aren't they going to wonder why the cops picked them up instead of one of us." Rory asked

"Well maybe not. Remember when I was dating the cop Jimmy…"Mina started to explain

"Timmy" Rory interrupted her " Jimmy was the Starbucks guy"

"No Timmy was the Starbucks guy, Jimmy was the firefighter and Jeremy was the cop." Lorelai corrected Rory

"NO! Timmy was the Firefighter, Jeremy was the Starbucks guy, Tommy was the Cop and Jimmy was the dude who got too close to you when he talked." Luke corrected

"WHAT EVER THE HELL HIS NAME WAS…"Mina yelled " He picked up the kids a few times in his cop car so they probably just think I am dating one of the cops."

"Yeah you're probably right and also that's just sad." Rory stated

"SO when they get here we're going to act like nothing happen?" Jess said trying to get to the point of the conversation

"Yeah," Mina said looking for everyone's agreement " Agreed?"

"Agreed!" they all said in unison, Mina's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she answered her phone as everyone stared to get up and walk to her " yeah, there ok, are you sure there ok, ok, ok he was arrested, ok, ok. Thank you so much."

"There ok?" Chris asked

"Yeah there fine there not upset or anything and they'll be here in like ten minutes. Oh and Dean was arrested."

"Oh thank God." Lorelai said sitting down again

"Yeah now we can all breath" Rory pointed out as she started hugging Mina

**_End of Flash Back_**

Rory started to panic "why cant you breath"

"Cause your holding me too tight" Rory realized that she was squeezing her daughter.

"OH sorry" Rory said letting go " what did you need"

"I'm hungry." She said now playing with her mom's hair

"Were are Mina and Katie" Rory asked as she started to get out of bed

" ummmmmmmmm Katie is watching Scooby Doo and Mina is in the shower." Rory was about to say something but was interrupted by some one knocking at the door

"Lisa I made breakfast" Jess said through the door.

"Jess?" Rory yelled out

"Morin" he yelled back

"You can come in," Rory said putting on her robe when Jess opened the door "what are you doing here?" she asked

"Chris and I came by to see how everyone was doing an Mina suckered me into cooking breakfast." He said looking around Rory's room

"Oh." She said taking clothes out of her dresser.

"So, does Lisa sleep in here too?" Jess asked looking at all the stuffed animals.

"Yeah. But most of the time she sleeps on the floor bed Mina has in her room with Katie." She said now picking out clothes for Lisa

Jess was now looking at pictures Rory had on her dresser "were did you get her name?"

"Huh?" Rory replied

"Thalisa. Were did that come from?" Jess asked as he picked up a picture of Lisa off Rory's nightstand.

"Oh… um this lady who I worked for when I was pregnant. She was really nice, she let me come in late, she let me leave early, always gave me extra bonuses, we were close friends. She cared a lot about Mina and I. Unfortunately she died right before Lisa was born so I named Lisa after her." She said while trying to find her other sock.

"Cool. Wish I could have met her. Well you get dressed. I'll be out there watching Scooby Doo." Jess said as he turned to the door. Right then Lisa ran in.

"Scooby Doo is over now its Fairly Odd Parents." She said as she grabbed her Cosmo and Wanda dolls and ran out of the room. Jess turned back and smiled at Rory and closed the door behind him. He walked into the living room and saw Chris sitting on the floor in between the two girls holding their Cosmo and Wanda dolls.

"Hey who's hungry? I made pancakes!" He asked

"What kind are they?" Lisa asked still watching TV

"Chocolate chip." He said

"YAY!" Lisa said jumping up

"Just make sure there are no bananas or nuts." Mina said walking out of her room fully dressed and holding Katie's clothes

"Why would there be Banana's and or Nuts in chocolate chip pancakes?" Jess asked

"Look smart ass I don't know but I do know that Lisa is allergic to nuts and Katie is allergic to Banana's." she snapped back

"Noted. I made coffee." Jess said

"Thanks. Rory!" Mina said knocking on the door and let her-self in. suddenly Lisa jumped up and grabbed Katie by the arm and started dragging her to the room

"Were are you guys going?" Chris asked

"Um I just forgot something be right back." Lisa yelled back as she pushed Katie into her room. She slammed the door behind her " what are we going to do?" she whispered

"About what?" Katie whispered back

"What are we suppose to call them?"

"Call who?" Katie whispered back again

"THE BOYS!" she yelled but lowered her voice again "are we suppose to call them Chris and Jess or dad or what?"

"How should I know?" Katie said returning to her normal voice

"Well who should we ask?" Lisa also returning to her normal voice

"I don't know? Mom and Rory? Or the guys?" Katie said

"But I am afraid they are going to get mad or…" Katie walking towards the door interrupted Lisa "Were are you going?" Lisa said now following her. Katie walked right up to Jess and Chris who were now sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO CALL YOU!" Katie yelled

"Huh?" Chris said

"Are we supposed to call you dad or Chris and Jess? What?"

"Ummm…well…. um…. Chris?" Jess said looking at his brother

"I think… um… well..." Chris mumbled

"OH JIMINY CRICKETS!" she yelled now walking up to Rory's door and she started knocking " MOMMMMMMM!" she yelled. Mina came running out followed by Rory with a toothbrush hanging from her mouth.

They both screamed "WHAT!"

"What are we suppose to call them?" Pointing to Jess and Chris. Rory rolled her eyes and walked back into her room

"God you scared the crap out of us," Mina said putting down the baseball bat " call them whatever you want."

"So we can call are dads… dad and no one has a problem with that?" Katie said sternly. Every one agreed. " Good. I am going back to Fairly Odd Parents." She said as she turned towards the living room

"Get dressed first" Mina said dumping clothes on her

"Mamaaaa." Katie whined

"Katieeee!" Mina whined back. Chris stared at them with a smile on his face.

"Fineeee" Katie said running back to her room

Mina turned back to Lisa holding out her clothes "you too missy"

"Fine" she moaned.

"Thank you," she said giving Lisa her clothes. Mina turned to the Guys "What's up?" she said sitting down next to Chris

"What do you guys have planned for today?" Jess asked

"Ummmm I have a meeting today that I was suppose to have yesterday with potential clients, Rory took the day off and the girls have spring break so I don't know what there going to do but I should be done by 2, and since its Wednesday we have dinner with Mom and Dad." She said before she put a pancake in her mouth. "Lisa! Kate-Lynn! Come eat now!"

Lisa came running out of the room with her shoe laces untied and her shirt on inside out. Soon Katie followed her. " Ok. Ok lady were coming." Katie yelled

"I need help with my shoes" Lisa said. Chris pulled her chair that she was now sitting on towards him.

"You don't know how to tie your shoes?" He asked, she nodded " well it's really easy…" he said pulling her foot towards him "now you take one string and you put it under the other. Then you make to bunny ears like so then you tie them together like this. See" he said

She nodded again "SO I do this" she said while trying to tie her other shoe. When she finished Chris nodded and she screamed "Yay"

"OH HELL NO!" Mina raised her voice "We have been trying to teach her for weeks."

"Hey do you want to collect the rent this month?" Rory asked Mina

"Collect Rent?" Chris asked

"Yeah Mina and I own this apartment complex" Rory explained

"What?" the boys said in unison

"How?" Chris asked

"Well we moved in to this apartment when we were both pregnant. And it was a real shit hole and the lady who owned the place was very kind and she like us so she had her son fix the place up for us. She also called her sister Thalisa up to get Rory a job at the Bookstore. Well after her sister died she was devastated and decided to move back to England, she knew that if she sold the place that things would change so she gave it to Rory, William and I…" Mina was interrupted by Jess

"Who's William?" He asked

"Oh Katelynn's son…" she replied

"Well I guess that's where you got Katie's name from?" Chris asked

"Well yeah but anyway William fell in love with one of our tenants named Elizabeth Knights and they moved to Italy about a year ago so he's still a owner but he just shows up for Christmas, checks up on us and leaves again." Mina finished her story with a smile.

"That's really cool" Chris said

"Ok now that we got that out of the way who is collecting rent?" Rory asked again

"I will tonight. So do you have your schedule?" Mina asked pulling out two pieces of paper from the junk drawer

"Yeah right here" Rory said pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket

"Good. Here you go boys," Mina said handing the boys a piece of paper and a pen.

"What are we doing?" Jess asked

" Writing down your schedules"

"OK" Chris said taking the piece of paper after about a minute every one handed their schedules to Mina

"Ok it looks like were all are going to be free for lunch at 2." Mina said while reading over them. "Lets meet up at the mall because we still need to get the girls stockings and shoes for their costumes. Then when Rory has them at the park I will collect rent and start cooking, are we having dinner here or at moms?" Mina asked

"Here because we have more space and since it's your turn to cook."

"Wait wait you guys take turns cooking?" Jess asked

"Well only Luke and Mina and sometimes Sookie" Rory explained

"OK well I will make… Girls what to you want to eat tonight" Mina yelled from the kitchen to the girls who were now attempting to do their hair.

"Pizza!" Lisa yelled

"Mac n Cheese!" Katie yelled

"Italian it is…" Mina said now making a grocery list "ok so guys you have a choice you could either go with Rory or go with me because I am going to need help grocery shopping and I would ask Rory but the girls aren't allowed at Taylor's any more don't ask long story."

"Well I'll go with you and Jess will go with Rory so we can talk" Chris said sternly

"Damn I was afraid you were going to say that, ok well I am off to my meeting with… Christina Yurmais" she said softly

"Who?" Rory asked

"Some really rich girl from Italy. I just feel I am going to be rethinking my choice of employment by the end of the day," Mina said sarcastically putting her dishes in the sink "Katie come give your mama a kiss!"

Katie came running in and gave her mom a huge hug "by mama" she said still hugging her mom

"By sweetie, you're going to be good right?" Mina said holding her daughter

Katie thought about it "good enough" she said with a big smile on her face

Mina started to tickle her "good enoughhhh…" she said still tickling her "You better be good"

"I WILL!" Katie screamed as her mom still tickled her.

"Alright" Mina, said stopping "I got to go so…" she picked up her brief case and jacket and moved to the door " Bye" she yelled

"Bye" they yelled back.


	9. Your Getting Married?

_**Sorry about the delay in updating. I have new chapters lined up so stay tuned. I promise a chapter a month at least. Thanks for being loyal**_

**_(Supermarket, March 2004,)_**

"So going to the mall was fun." Chris said trying to make small talk

"You mean fun for the girls, you guys bought everything in sight." She said smirking "And FYI that is the last time that will happen"

"Sorry, I just wanted…" Mina interrupted him

"You just wanted them to like you, next time buy them a cookie, same affect," She said grabbing lettuce out of the produce section.

"Noted." Chris replied " So…" He continued " Why didn't you tell me?" he said now stopping at the meat aisle.

"Wow thanks for beating around the bush there Chris." She said looking at her feet " Because I was afraid" she said softly

"Afraid of what?" he asked

"That you wouldn't want to be a dad. That you would leave." She whispered still looking at her feet

Chris looked in her eyes "Why do you think that I would leave?" he said softly

"Because every guy in my life has left me except Luke. My dad, Christopher, both became fathers young and ended up leaving their kids. I figured if she never knew you it wouldn't hurt when you left." She said with tears running down her cheeks.

Chris grabbed Mina and started to hug her. " I wouldn't have left you." He said holding her tightly

"A part of me knew that, but I just didn't want to find out." She said resting her head on his shoulder. Mina's phone rang. She departed from Chris and took her phone out of her pocket. '_Rory's cell' _" Hello?"

_**Rory and Mina's Conversation** _

"Hello?"

"Hey what's up?" Rory answered

"Ummm Chris and I are just getting the last of the supplies then we will be home." Mina said wiping her eyes.

"You ok?" Rory questioned

"Yeah just tired after my meeting and the mall." She lied

"OK…" knowing Mina lied "well we are back home, so I will collect rent and mom called said she be over in like 20 minutes."

"Why are you guys back so soon I would have thought the girls would have wanted to stay longer."

"Oh Katie fell and scraped her knee pretty good so she wanted to come home so she can take pictures." Rory replied

"That's my girl. Alright give her a kiss for me, and Chris just got the last of the things so we are going to check out and come home." Mina explained

"Ok see you soon, love you"

"Love you too bye" Mina hung up the phone

**_End of Conversation_**

"What's up?" Chris asked

"Katie scraped her knee pretty bad, she is taking pictures." Mina explained smiling

"She seriously takes pictures of when she gets hurt?" Chris asked again

"Yeah I have a photo album just for that too. I had one growing up and when I showed her mine she wanted one too. She's brave though never cries, always stands up for Lisa, Johnny, and herself. Also voted to be the first one out of the three of them to get a restraining order." She said

"Just like her mom!" he smiled at her

"That what's scares me sometimes. We better get going or else mom's going to get grumpy," she said trying to change the subject.

"Ok"

_**(Gilmore Apartment, Later that night, during dinner) **_

Lorelai, Luke and Mina were sitting on one side of the table while Rory, Jess, and Chris sat on the other, and the kids sat at the little folding table. Every one was joking and reminiscing about the past.

"So, since Mina cooked Luke and I will clean up and watch the kids for awhile you guys go out and have some fun ok." Lorelai stated

"Sure, sounds like fun I got to call Paris and Lane though if they know we went out with out them they kill us. Is that ok?" Rory asked every one agreed

"Hey lets go to Pete's, haven't been there in awhile." Mina suggested putting on her coat

"What's Pete's?" Jess asked helping Rory put on her coat

"Oh its the bar that I worked at when I was pregnant." Mina said now freshening up her makeup

"Cool. So Rory are we going to meet them there?" Chris asked

"Yeah Lane is bringing Zach and Paris is bringing Doyle." Rory said very annoyed

"GGGGGGGGOOOOODDDDDDDDDD why is she bring that annoying person." Mina wined

"Doyle is annoying yes but he is Pairs boyfriend. SO PLAY NICE!" she yelled at Mina

" I will if he does." Mina said sternly

"Ok, Mom when do you want us back?" Rory asked

"Ummmmm I don't have to work tomorrow so around midnight" she said while putting the food away

"Yay!" Mina screamed

"OK everyone ready?" Rory asked, everyone nodded "Good now KateLynn, Thalisa, and Johnny come say good by please." She screamed

Katie came running in first and ran up them first half dressed and gave every one a hug and ran back to the bathroom. Next was Johnny then Lisa.

"Ok mom see you later" Rory said walking out the door

"Bye!"

_**(Pete's, even later that night) **_

Mina and Lane were getting drinks and every one else was back at the table.

"SO Mina…how have things been?" Lane asked.

"You mean after the father of my child came back and then my child herself was kidnapped along with my niece and little brother by a man I hate and despise?" She replied

" Yeah I guess that's what I mean."

"Peachy" she said picking up the drinks

"Really?" Lane asked picking up the rest of the drinks

"Yeah, actually," Mina said now walking back to the table "I mean it's a little weird but Chris has been great, and Katie loves him." She paused. " I think every thing is going to be ok."

They arrived at the table drinks in hand. Mina started to pass out the drinks

"Hey who wants to dance?" no one answered. "Fine, Rory and Zack come dance with me." She said pulling them up.

"Why us?" Zack said struggling to get away

"Because you guys are the only two who can dance."

"Fine" he said giving up

After they left Paris turned to Jess and Chris "WHAT ARE YOUR INTENTIONS?" she asked sternly

"Yeah why did you come back?" Lane asked

"We came back for business" Jess said annoyed

"What business?" Lane asked

"I am a book critic." Jess explained, "I am doing a story on a Hartford author for the New York Times, and Chris came with me to visit Luke."

"A book critic for the New York Times, wow!" Paris said sarcastically. "And what about you Chris what do you do?"

" I am a cop," he said.

"A cop… that's great" Paris said "And ether didn't figure hey, my ex girlfriend is back there maybe I shouldn't go?"

"What are you getting at Paris?" Chris asked

"They were fine. They moved on. They were happy. They didn't need you. You guys are messing things up, you hurt them I will kill you!" Paris said in a raised voice

"We aren't going to hurt them. They hurt us by not telling us we had kids. So how are we the bad guys!" Jess said now getting up from his seat, just when Mina, Rory and Zack were coming back.

Rory saw how upset Jess was. " What's going on?" she asked

"Do you know the real reason why we came back?" Jess screamed

"No." Rory answered confused

"Because I was going to tell Luke I am getting married!"


	10. Congrats?

I need major feed back people. I want reviews. Sorry bitchyness now over. Thanks for reading my story, yes I do realize that my latest chapters have been crap but I promise the newer ones are going to work. Oh and I am sorry if you hate me for the next few chapters. Also I am leaving my … (a family member which I can not identify in case he reads this) finally and he may take the computer so I am trying to move the story as fast as I can. Moral of this ramble hope you enjoy my story Avapride

"Married?" Rory asked in shock

"Yes! I am getting married!" Jess screamed

Everyone was silent "well congratulations" Rory said with a confused look on her face "When?"

"In a couple of months" Jess said still angry

" To who?" Rory asked still shocked

"You know what its none of your business, me getting married is not the big picture here, we had a kid, you never told me we had a kid! You let me miss four years of my kid life and I am the bad guy!"

"Bad guy, I never said you were the bad guy!" Rory screamed back

"Whatever Rory!" Jess screamed and left. They were screaming so loud everyone in the bar was staring at them.

Every one was silent

"Sorry Ror, Jess is just stressed. I better go after him." Chris said kissing Rory on the cheek and walking out.

"You ok my Love" Mina asked hugging her from behind

"Yeah, I knew he was going to be pissed." She said letting out a few tears

"I am sorry Rory, we didn't mean to make him mad." Paris said softly

"NO he was probably going to blow up anyway." Mina said still holding Rory

"Yeah," Rory was looking at her feet " We should go home."

"Are you sure?" Lane asked

"Yeah."

"Ok, lets go." Mina said taking out her keys 

_**(Even later that night, Gilmore apartment)**_

Mina and Rory got home around midnight, Lorelai and Luke were asleep on the couch while the girls and Johnny were knocked out on the floor stuffed animals clutched tightly in their arms. Lorelai woke up.

"Hey, how was your night?" she asked yawning

"OH it was an eventful night," Rory said putting down her purse

"Why what happened?"

"Paris was interrogating Jess and Jess blew up at me." She explained

"I kind of guessed that was going to happen." Lorelai said softly

"So did I!" Rory said taking off her jacket

"Well you want some good news?" Lorelai asked her daughters

"Sure " Rory said sitting at the table. Mina started a pot of coffee.

"I went to the doctor today!" Lorelai sat down next to Rory.

"What did he say?" Mina asked leaning up against the counter

"Well," she paused. Mina took a seat too. "He said I am pregnant"

"What!" Rory screamed

"I am apparently five months pregnant" Lorelai was glowing

" But you don't look pregnant" Mina stated

"Well I started noticing I was gaining weight and I got concerned but I figured it was age, but then I went to lunch with Sookie and I ordered a salad!"

"OH NO, NOT A SALAD!" Mina said sarcastically

"I knew after eating the salad and enjoying it I was with child."

"Aww my mommy is having a baby!" Rory said.

Both girls got up and moved towards Lorelai and began to hug her

Mina asked, "Does Luke know?"

"No, I am going to tell him tomorrow which is why I am about to ask one of you if you can watch Johnny tomorrow?"

"I'll do it," Mina said "Kates and I are going to dinner so I'll take him with us"

"Take who were?" Luke asked walking in the kitchen half asleep

"I am watching Johnny tomorrow night" Mina explained

"Why what are we doing?" he asked Lorelai

"We my dear are going out for a romantic evening at the DRAGON FLY INN!" she said with a smile on her face "aren't you excited?"

"Oh yeah, I have never been there before, I heard it was nice there." Luke said playfully

"Yeah, well we should go home." Lorelai said getting up from her seat. "Go get Johnny for me"

"Ok" Luke kissed her then walked out

"Alright, bye my loves and wish me luck." She said kissing her daughters while putting her coat on

Luke came in a while later holding a sleeping Johnny " I put the girls to bed for you" he said quietly

"Luke you didn't have to do that " Rory said

"I'll drop off Johnny around 6 tomorrow ok?" he asked Mina

"That's fine, thanks again," Mina said closing the door behind Luke. She walked over to the couch and kicked off her shoes. "Oh my god what a long day."

"What a long two days" Rory said joining her.

"You ok my dear?" Mina looked at her with concern on her face

"Yeah, I am…" she paused "I don't know what I am."

"Your still in love with Jess, aren't you?" Mina asked softly

"I am angry at him when he is away, I hate him, and I want to kill him, and I think I am better off with out him." She said letting out a tear "but when he comes back no matter how long he's been gone, I forget about all the anger, it's like the anger was never there." She sighed, "he's getting married."

"Yeah he is"

"I still love him," she said

"Yeah, I know "

"What should I do?" Rory said putting her head on Mina's lap

"I don't know what your going to do about Jess but…" Mina paused "What are you going to do about Logan?"

Rory sat up " Crap! I forgot about Logan!" she said loudly "He comes back from Paris tomorrow"

"Yeah, and he has no clue about Dean or Jess and aren't you guys engaged to be engaged?"

Rory started rubbing her face "Can we pretend that none of this happened?" Rory asked

" For tonight." Mina replies softly "but in the morning it's back to reality"

"Ok"

_**(Morning, early, Gilmore apartment)**_

Rory was sleep on the couch and the girls were sleep in there bed. Mina was making coffee when she heard a knock at the door.

She went to answer it "Chris, what are you doing here it's 6 o'clock in the morning" she asked

"I came by to see how everyone was doing," he said leaning up against the door way

"Everyone's fine, and asleep so let's go outside" she replied pushing him out the door. She closed the door behind her; she turned back to Chris, who was staring at her. " What" she asked.

" Do you love me?" he asked back

"I love you" Mina whispered looking into Chris Eyes

"Yeah?" he asked brushing some hair out of her face

"Yeah!" she replied

"Good" he said began to kiss her. He broke the kiss "lets go somewhere"

"Where? My apartment is full of Gilmore's," she asked

"Ummm… there's my car?" he stated

" You mean were Katie was conceived? " Mina asked

"Yeah" he said sarcastically

"Ok"

_**(Gilmore apartment, 7:30)**_

Rory was still sleep on the couch until she heard a scream

"Mama" Rory jumped

"Mama" she heard it again and ran to Mina's room and over to the girls.

"What, what who screamed?" she asked

"Lisa did," Katie said sitting up " and in my ear"

"Katie go find Mina," she turned to Lisa "what's wrong sweetie?" she asked

Lisa was crying "Nothing" she said

"Well that's not a nothing face. Those aren't nothing tears, what's wrong?" she asked again

"I had a bad dream," she said still crying

"Yeah what was it about?" Rory asked, Lisa didn't say anything "Lisa what was it about?"

Just then Katie came back in "Mama's not here!" she said popping on the bed.

"Where's is she?" Lisa said crying harder

"I don't know sweetie she probably went to the store, its ok"

Lisa got up and started hugging Rory "it's ok sweetie" she said softly. They heard the door open and close. Katie ran and got Mina.

Katie ran up to Mina clutch her self to Mina so hard she stumbled back into Chris "dear god, Katie what's wrong?" she asked bending down to pick Katie up

"Lisa had a bad dream and she's crying and she screamed in my ear." Katie explained

" I don't know she said she had a bad dream". Rory said walking out of the room holding a still crying Lisa.

"What did you dream about?" Chris asked rubbing Lisa's back.

"Nothing"

"Why don't I believe you?" Chris asked

"Because I am lying," Lisa said with her head buried in Rory's neck.

"Well at least she is being honest" Mina stated

"What were you two doing" Rory noticed Mina's messy hair and Chris who had his shirt on backwards.

"Ummm…TALKING" Mina said smiling; Chris looked away then smiling,

"Ewwww" Rory screamed how realizing what they meant.

"Anyways…" Mina said noticing Lisa stopped crying, "Why don't we all go get dressed and go out to breakfast".

"Ok" everyone said in unison

"Good" she said putting down Katie " Chris could you get the girls dressed?"

"Sure" he said leading the girls into Rory's room

Rory grabbed Mina's arm and dragged her into Mina's room and slammed door behind her. "You guys…" she paused "You know"

"Maybe" Mina replied with a smirk on her face

"OH," Rory screamed, " I want details"

She sat on the bed waiting for the story

"Well" Mina said taking clothes out of her closet " he came over this morning, he asked how everyone was, I said fine then he asked me if I loved him. I said yes then we started to make out then we went to his car and then." a big smile grew on her face.

"Oh my god" Rory said sweetly " was it … good?"

"It was… wonderful "

"Aww, it was wonderful" Rory's smile almost matched Mina's

"Rory, it was wonderful"

"Aww"

"Shut up you making me blush!" Mina said hitting Rory with a pillow "Get dressed"

"Can I brow your blue dress?" Rory asked

"Yeah, I never wear it"

"What are you going to wear?"

"Blue jeans and Playboy Bunny top and Jean Jacket" She replied

"Cool" she said grabbing the dress " Thanks"


	11. New York?

First off I changed my name because… well I don't know, but my name is actually Louise so yeah. I like this chapter, my sister hates it. You'll see why. Any who I appreciate the reviews I got for last chapter. I love the feedback. Oh and I want to know what you guys want to see in the next chapters. I love to here from you guys. Let me now what you guys are thinking. Thanks.

Louise Rosalei

P.s. oh and since I am trying to speed things along this chapter I taking place about a month after the whole Dean thing, if your confused let me now and I will try to explain what's going on in my head. And If there is any errors on in this chapter sorry.

_**(Gilmore apartment, afternoon, Mid- April 2004) **_

"Chris I am all for you moving in and everything but for the love of god put all of your boxes in one place so I stop tripping over them" Rory said joining Chris in the Kitchen

"Sorry, I have a lot of crap" He said handing Rory a cup of coffee

Mina limped in the kitchen "you could say that again, I just kicked your box that I think has your bowling ball in it "

"Mom" Lisa yelled

"Yeah" Rory yelled back

"Katie and I are going to get the mail," she said

"Be careful" Rory said walking into the kitchen "I got to go to work today"

"I'm sorry" Mina said pouring herself a cup of coffee

"Were back" said Katie walking towards her mother

"Really" Mina asked playfully

"Yep" she replied

"I didn't know," she said sarcastically

Mina took the mail out of Katie's hands "Who is Dale Rodgers and associates?" she asked shorting through the mail

"That sounds familiar" Chris said trying to think of who it is

"Who is it for?" Rory asked

"You" Mina replied Rory begins to open it

"Oh no…" Chris said now realizing what it is.

"What?" she asked Chris seeing that he was going pale

"Oh no" he repeated

"JESS IS SUING ME FOR CUSTODY!" Rory yelled

"WHAT!" Mina said in disbelief

"Oh crap!" Chris said cupping his face with his hands

"What's wrong mommy?" Lisa asked walking into the kitchen

"Nothing, go get your things you are going over to Mrs. Pearl's today" she shouted.

"Ok were are we going" Mina asked getting really worried

"To New York" Rory screamed

"Rory I don't think that is such a good idea" Chris stated getting up from his seat

"Get in the car Chris" Rory snapped

"Mina?" he looked at her concerned

"I would get in the car Chris" Mina said taking her phone out of her pocket

"Call your mother," he said

"Two steps ahead of you" she stated

"Mama we are ready" Lisa said cheerfully

"Mina will you take them" Rory asked now going through some papers and throwing them in a box

"Yeah, lets go girls" Mina said getting more concerned by the second

"Who's Miss Pearl?" Chris asked helping Katie with her back pack

"12 a" Mina replied

"And she is…?" he asked

"A really nice old lady who takes care of the kids in the building"

"Oh…"

"Be right back" Mina said pushing the girls out the door with the phone still in her hand

Silence

"Rory I am sorry about this" Chris told Rory as she was now rummaging though videos and putting them in the same box

She stopped and asked him "Are you going to try to take Katie away?"

"No"

"You promise"

"I promise"

"I need you to take me to him Chris"

"I know, but I am not going to be in the middle of this"

"I hope you wont"

"Are you guys ready?" Mina asked walking in the door

"Yeah" Rory said putting her jacket on

Chris took out his keys "Lets go"

_**(New York, Jess Apartment)**_

"Hold on a minute" Sandra said taking the phone away from her ear, she went to the door and opened it to find Rory holding a box "hi may I help you… oh hi Chris" she said now seeing Chris standing behind the two girls "come in"

"Thanks" Chris said leading the girls in

"Sandy who is it" Jess yelled from their bedroom

"Chris and some friends" Sandra yelled back

Jess walked out of his room "Hey… oh" he stopped when he saw Rory

Rory walked over to him and shoved the box in his arms, she opened the lid and started taking stuff out "Here… this was her birth announcement, here is the copy pf her baby book, here is the video from her first four birthdays, and here are copies of her medical records and birth certificate"

"What is this Rory?" Jess asked as he was putting the stuff down

"HOW COULD YOU SUE ME FOR CUSTODY?" Rory screamed

Mina, Chris and Sandra were standing by the door looking at each other trying to decided if they should leave or not

"BECAUSE SHE IS MINE TO RORY" it was now a screaming battle

"YES I KNOW THAT JESS BUT IF YOU WANT TO SEE HER I WOULDN'T HAVE STOPPED YOU"

"YOU WOULDN'T HAVE STOPPED ME YOU STOPPED ME FROM SEEING HER FOR THE PAST FOUR YEARS"

"YOU LEFT"

"I WOULD HAVE COME BACK"

"YOU MADE IT PRETTY CLEAR YOU WEREN'T COMING BACK"

"I WOULD HAVE FOR HER"

"IF YOU HADN'T CHANGE YOUR PHONE NUMBER I WOULD HAVE"

"YOU HAVE ALWAYS KNOW HOW TO FIND ME, I WENT TO THAT SHOP EVERY WEEK LOOKING FOR A LETTER FROM YOU FOR TWO YEARS AND I NEVER SAW ONE"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

"THE PAST FOUR YEARS OF MY DAUGHTERS LIFE" Jess backed off, the both had been screaming so loud Rory was started to shake

"I AM SORRY JESS OK," she said softly

"I AM NOT CHANGING MY MIND RORY," he said in the same tone

Frustrated Rory threw what she was holding on the floor "DAMN IT JESS I WANTED TO TELL YOU I WANTED YOU TO KNOW I WANTED YOU TO COME BACK AND BE PART OF HER LIFE" she started crying

The screaming war was back on "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU?"

"BECAUSE I COULDN'T"

"WHY"

"BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS LEAVE. IF SOMETHING GETS TO HARD YOU PACK UP AND LEAVE WHO'S TO SAY YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT HER"

"I LOVE HER! I WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT HER"

"YOU SAID YOU LOVE ME AND YOU LEFT"

"THAT WAS DIFFERENT"

"I KNOW HOW IT FEELS FOR A FATHER TO LEAVE, HELL I KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO HAVE YOU LEAVE, I DIDN'T WANT HER TO FEEL THAT OK I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT HER…"

"I WOULDN'T HAVE AND WILL NEVER HURT HER," Jess said cutting her off

Rory started crying so hard she couldn't see strait. She was defeated. "You know what Jess do whatever the hell you want you always have." She said returning to her regular voice while heading towards the door "See you in court" Rory walked out of the apartment and slammed the door behind her

"Hi I am Mina" Mina said shaking Sandra's hand

"Sandra"

"It was nice to meet you Sandra hope to see you again" she walked over to Jess and punched him in the arm

"Mina" Jess said holding his arm

Chris waited in till Mina left the apartment "See you later bro"

"Yeah I call you later" Jess said still holding his arm

Chris kissed Sandra on the cheek "Goodbye Sandra" he said and walked out the door

"By Chris," Sandra said closing the door "so that was Rory?" she turned to Jess

"Yeah" he said now picking up all the papers Rory threw

"Does she know?" she said joining him

"No"

_**(Chris's Car) **_

"You ok" Mina asked Rory

"No" she replied looking out the window it started raining

"Is there anything I can do?" Chris asked looking at her through the rear view mirror

" Can you kill your brother for me?" she asked

"See I would but unfortunately I don't look good in orange," he said playfully

"Then can we go get ice cream?" she asked sitting up in her seat

"Of course"

"Yay, ice cream." Mina said also sitting up in her seat

Rory's cell phone began to ring "Hello" she said as she answered it "LOGAN" she shouted, Mina snapped around towards her, Rory grew pale and was speaking loudly so Mina could hear "YOUR BACK, GREAT… WHERE AM I … I AM IN NEW YORK…VISITING A FRIEND… I DON'T KNOW WHY I AM SHOUTING I AM JUST IN A SHOUTING MOOD…ok um well lets meet up tomorrow… you want to come over tonight…" she looked to Mina and mouthed _'oh crap'_ " um ok…I'll see you then ok… uh I uh love you too… bye" she closed her phone "HOLY CRAP!" she exclaimed

"Who's Logan?" Chris asked

"Rory's boyfriend." Mina told him

" Oh"

"Mina what am I going to do?" she asked

"Um… calm down first of all, and ummmm… he is going to come over tonight umm have… Paris and Doyle over I'll take Lisa with us when we go to dinner, uhhhhhhh I guess tell him everything but make sure Paris is there for support…" Mina supposed

"Why don't I take the kids out tonight and Mina could be there for support?" Chris suggested

"Could you please I need you here… or there Mina…please" Rory whined

"Ok… I will be there" Mina replied softly

"Thank you, both" Rory returned to staring out the window.

"You should probably call off work too." Mina suggested

" Right" she said taking out her phone

_**(Gilmore apartment, later that night)**_

"Hi" Rory said after she opened the door

Logan walked in "Hey Ace" he grabbed Rory and pulled her into a passionate kiss

They started making out. Mina interrupted them "Hey Logan" they broke away as soon as she said something.

Logan gave a disappointed look to Rory "Hey Mina, How are you this fine evening" he said with a smile on his face

"Peachy, I made us all dinner" returning the same fake smile

"Us?" Logan asked

"Yeah, me, Mina, Paris, and Doyle" Rory explained pointing to Paris and Doyle

Logan's disappointment smile came back on "Great… Paris, Doyle"

"Logan" Paris said coolly

"Logan how was France" Doyle asked trying to make conversation

"It was fine… it rained," Logan replied. There was silence between them "Were are the girls I brought them gifts?" he asked

Rory looked to Mina motioning to her to come up with something. Mina came up with "There out with a friend"

"Cool" he replied noticing something was off

"Yeah" Rory said looking down at her feet

Mina tried to break the tension "Great why doesn't every one sit at the table and we will eat"

"So what happened since I been gone?" Logan asked trying to make conversation again. Everyone looks at each other. "What?" He asked

"Um nothing …" Rory looked at her plate

"Oh jeez..." Paris said throwing down her utensils. "Katie and Lisa's dad's came back to town, Dean kidnapped the kids but there back now and Jess who is Lisa's father is suing Rory for custody"

Mina who was sitting across from Paris kicked her "Paris!"

"Sorry…" she apologized because she was now getting glares from everyone.

It became so quiet that Doyle was getting freaked out "We should be going" he said grabbing Paris's arm and rushed out of the apartment.

It was Silent again. Mina was playing with her bracelet, Rory was biting her lip and staring down at her plate, Logan was swirling his whine in his glass. Rory looked to Mina trying to see what to do, she didn't know either. Rory just let it all out. "Ok…a couple of days ago Jess and Chris, Katie's father, came back to town so they know about the girls. Jess is getting married and suing me for full custody because he is pissed that he didn't know he had a daughter for 4 years. Oh the same day as them coming back, Dean broke into my moms house and took the kids but we got them back that night and no one was hurt, and did I mention I missed you?"

It was dead quiet again in till Logan spoke "Are you sure they were ok?"

"Yes" Rory replied

"Are you guys all right?" he asked

"Were fine." Mina said beating Rory to answer.

"Ok" he said taking Rory's hand and started rubbing circles on her palm. Rory looked to Mina, Mina looked to Rory, they both were freaked out a little, they were unsure of what just happened. Was Logan really ok with everything? Was it that easy?


	12. NO WAY

_**Hey, it's me…. Louise … did you miss me. …Yeah I didn't think so but I hope you missed my story because I have been working really hard on the next couple of chapters. In fact there are 3 different versions of this chapter ( I couldn't pick an idea I want to go with). So basically life is going to get more complicated with Rory and I am going to push Chris and Mina's life and happiness so I can get them out of the way and focus on Rory. I am also speeding things up and I have stop writing dates because I lost track and frankly don't care. Ummmmmmmmm what else … ummm I really do appreciate reviews. And I am going to try really hard to update sooner and try for a chapter by the end of each month. I WILL TRY!. Oh now I remember this chapter is basically filler for the next chapter. Enjoy **_

**_(Congratulation Party for Luke and Lorelai's new baby, April 20th) _**

"Congratulations to Luke and Lorelai" everyone said in unison, almost two months has gone by sense Jess and Chris came back. Everyone was gathered at The Gilmore mansion to celebrate the soon arrival of Luke and Lorelai's child.

Rory came up to her mother and hugged her tightly "Congratulation mom"

"Thank you sweets" Lorelai said returning the hug

"Congratulation Luke" Mina said hugging Luke

"Thanks Mina"

"Congratulations Luke number two" Chris said giving Luke a handshake

"Yep, I can't wait" Luke said smiling

"This one better be a boy," Lorelai said putting her hand on her now big stomach

"What if it's a girl?" Emily asked

"It can't be a girl I already have two girls now I need two boys" She explained

"Yeah I want a little brother," Johnny added

"You don't want a little sister," Rory asked

"No way girls stink plus I already have those two to bug me" Johnny replied pointing to Katie and Lisa

"Hey" Katie yelled

"Have you guys thought of any names?" Richard asked picking up Katie

"James if it's a boy and Dazie if it's a girl" Lorelai replied

"Hey James is my last name" Mina stated

"Or one of them" Rory added

"Well I have always liked James" Lorelai said now twirling Lisa around and around

"Cool"

"Your last name is James? I thought it was Gilmore" Logan asked

"For the first ten years of my life it was Gilmore-James then it became James- Gilmore." Mina explained

"Ok why?" Lane asked joining in on the conversation

"That's when I switched family's I lived with my grams for ten years and then I lived with my mom."

"Oh well that makes since" Lane replied

"Ill like to make a toast," Richard raised his glass "may my newest grandchild be healthy and happy… to Luke, Lorelai, Jonathan and the baby."

"TO LUKE, LORELAI, JONATHAN AND THE BABY" everyone said in unison

"Congratulations Grandma" Katie and Lisa said hugging Lorelai

"Thank you my angels"

Rory looked around at all the people she loved but she was unhappy, something was missing, she needed to take a breather. "Mom I am going to go up to my room for a second I will be right back"

"Are you ok?" Lorelai asked noticing something was off

"Yeah I have to use the bathroom" Rory lied

"Ok" Lorelai knew she was lying

Ten minutes had gone by and Rory was MIA. Lorelai was getting worried "Mina where is Rory?" she asked

"I saw her go upstairs a while ago I was just going to check on her"

"Ok ill go with you"

_**(In Rory's room) **_

Lorelai knocked on the door before opening the door to see Rory laying her bed holding a stuffed bear. "Hey honey what are you doing up here your missing the party" she asked

"Everything ok" Mina asked

Rory sighed, "Yeah I am just tired, and stressed and scared"

"About losing Lisa" Lorelai asked now sitting on the bed, next to Rory

"Yeah"

"You're not going to lose her," Lorelai said trying to reinsure her

Mina sat on the other side of Rory. "I know its just sucks that someone would try," said throwing the bear to the end of the bed

"Yeah someone your still in love with" said reaching for the bear

"Wait Rory is still in love with Jess" Lorelai whispered to Mina

"Yes mom, get on page here" Mina replied playfully

"Oh sorry"

"I know, and I feel guilty because I love Logan and he is being so kind and understanding about everything, I don't know what to do" Rory said getting up and moving to her vanity and started playing with some of the perfumes Emily have gotten her.

Mina got up and moved towards Rory. "Everything will work out you'll … oh …" she paused and put her hand over her mouth.

"Are you ok?" Lorelai said getting up

"Mina your pale" Rory said panicking a little

"Oh my god…" Mina ran to Rory's bathroom

"Mina" Lorelai said running after her followed by Rory

"Oh, oh she's throwing up she throwing up" Rory said turning away from Mina

"Rory go down stairs and get her some Ginger ale," Lorelai asked holding back Mina's hair

"Ok"

Lorelai handed Mina a towel "Are you ok sweetie?"

"I don't know what's wrong I have been doing that all week" Mina said wiping her face

"All week?" Lorelai asked

"Yeah but I have had this like flu for the past month I just cant shake it" sitting back away from the toilet

"A month" Lorelai asked again

"Yeah a month" Mina said now noticing that something was clicking with her mom

"Oh my god" Lorelai suddenly shouted and placed her hands over her mouth

"What" Mina asked concerned?

"Oh my baby" Lorelai shouted

"What" Mina asked again getting more panicked

Rory came in with a glass in her hand "I am back"

Mina and Lorelai never lost eye contact. Mina just got what her mother was talking about "No way"

"No way what" Rory asked lost in the conversation

"I think so," Lorelai said staring at Mina

"You think so what" Rory said still trying to understand

"What" Rory asked looking to Mina?

"My baby" Lorelai said hugging Mina

"What will someone tell me what's going on" Rory shouted getting frustrated

Soon after it clicked for Rory "Oh I get it" she's blurted, "Mina's pregnant"

"Oh this makes since…" Rory said now sitting next to Mina "you haven't been sleeping well, Sookie made that roast and you got sick, all you ate for a week were oranges and you hate oranges, and you and Chris got back together maybe you are pregnant"

Mina placed on hand on her forehead and the other on her stomach "Oh crap"

"Are you ok?" Lorelai asked brushing some hair out of her face

"I need to know" Mina said looking at her mother

"Ok… I will go get…" Lorelai said calmly

"Don't tell Chris please or any one for the matter" Mina said sternly

"Ok never mind…um I won't tell anyone" Lorelai replied.

"Thank you" Mina said softly

Mina laid down and placed her head on Lorelai's lap "Mom I think I am pregnant"

"I know" Lorelai said softly

"It's a good thing… isn't it?" Rory asked

"Yeah … its just … what if Chris doesn't want it" Mina said tearing up a little

"How could you think that he loves Katie?" Rory said trying to calm her

Mina shot up "Yeah but he didn't have a choice when it came to that"

"Lets not think about it know lets just wait to see if you are pregnant" trying to calm everyone down

Rory started Playing with the perfume again to keep her hands busy. Mina sat up and went for the toilet "Oh god" she screamed

Lorelai looked to Rory and noticed that she was holding the same perfume bottle as she was before. "Rory I think its that perfume"

"Oh Mina I am sorry Ill get rid of It" Rory said

"Thanks"

There was a little knock at the door "Mommy?" Katie yelled as she walked in

Rory stopped her before she reached the bathroom "Hey Katie mommy and grandma are talking let's go back down stairs ok"

"Ok" Katie said looking tired

"Thanks Rory" Mina yelled from the bathroom

"Yep" Rory yelled back

"You should go to doctor" Lorelai told Mina

"Can you go with me?" Mina asked

"Yes but Chris should go"

"I know but still" suddenly there was a Knock at the door

"Shit put all the stuff away" Mina panicked

After all the stuff was hidden Rory called out "Yes"

"It's Chris"

"Come in"

"Are you guys ok?" Chris asked

"Yeah" Rory replied, Mina and Lorelai walked out of the bathroom

"Hey the party almost over" Chris said to Mina

"Oh were coming" Rory stated

"Ok"

_**(Dr. Barnett's office, Next week, April 22)**_

Mina was sitting on the exam table staring out the window. Lorelai was sitting in the chair reading People magazine "Mom I am scared"

"Why" Lorelai asked not looking up from the magazine

"I don't know, I don't like being in the doctors office"

"I know but … well just get over it"

The doctor came in holding a file "Ms. Gilmore, Mrs. Danes"

"Dr. Barnett please its Mina"

"Ok Mina well I haven't seen you in 4 years"

"Well I thought sense you did a great job with Katie you'll do I great job with this one" Mina said with a smile on her face

"Thanks, how is Katie?" Dr. Barnett asked

"Oh she is fine, driving me crazy, the usual" Mina replied

"Great." She opened the file "well your test results look good your two months pregnant

"Ok"

Lorelai suddenly jumped up and put her hands on her lower back "Ow"

"You ok" Mina asked

"Yeah my back hurts I have gained a lot more weight than my last three kids" Lorelai replied with a fake smile on her face

"How far along are you?" the Doctor asked

"Um almost 7 months"

"Mina your baby looks fine but I am worried bout your mother so if you and your mother could switch places." The girls did as they were told, now Lorelai was on the table "Lorelai were going to do an ultra-sound so lay back"

"Ok"

"Ok lets take a look, there's the …" the doctor paused

"What" Lorelai asked

Mina started to get scared "Dr. Barnett I am not like the pause here"

"That's interesting" The doctor finally said

"What is?" Lorelai asked again

Mina got up and moved so she could see what the doctor was looking at, then she asked "Wait a minute Is it normal for they're to be two heads?"

"Two heads?" Lorelai screamed

A huge grin grew and Dr. Barnett's face "Yes it is when your having twins"

"TWINS" Lorelai and Mina screamed at the same time

"Yes your having twins" Dr. Barnett repeated herself

"Twins" Mina squealed

"Twins" the Dr. Barnett, repeated her self yet again

"Twins"

"Twins"


	13. Make a wish

_**Ok I lied this chapter is not the greatest one but it is important because you see how Rory life is getting more complicated. Ummmmmmmmmmmm thanks for the reviews, really appreciate it. If there is any confusion let me know. Oh hey I should get a cookie cause I actually kept my promise and updated before the end of the month. I am rambling so I am going to stop and I hope you enjoy my story. Louise **_

**_(Gilmore mansion, May 1,Lisa's 5th birthday)_**

Everyone was seemed to having a good life. Lorelai was 8 months pregnant with twins. Luke had people working around the clock trying to finish the extra room on their house before the babies came. Mina and Chris were expecting. Mina still hadn't told Chris but they were happy. And then there was Rory who was ok but not as happy as everyone else. She had her daughter. She had her boyfriend. She had her friends and family, but she wasn't happy.

It was Lisa's 5th birthday and everyone was gathered at the Gilmore mansion for a dress up tea party the Emily was throwing. Every one was their even Jess. Of course he wasn't dressed up like everyone else was but he was there.

"Happy birthday dear Lisa … happy birthday to you" 

Lisa was sitting on Rory's lap at the dinning table with Lorelai to her left and Mina to her right who had Katie on her lap "Make a wish"

"Wish grandma doesn't get any bigger" Lorelai pleaded

"Mom"

"Hey do you see me I am huge"

" Lisa wish for whatever you want" Rory said ignoring her mother. Lisa closed her eyes and blew out her candles

"What did you wish for?" Lorelai asked hoping she really did wish that she didn't get bigger

"That bad luck if she tells" Mina said to Lorelai

"No its not I want to know"

Rory was getting annoyed " Why is it your guys have this fight ever birthday"

"Because mom is nosy"

"Because Mina is mean"

Knowing were this was going Sookie tried to change the subject "Ok so I will cut the cake Luke will you serve the ice cream?"

"Sure"

Every one got up the table. Lisa was playing with Katie and her friends in the living room. Rory and Lorelai were on the couch with some guest having a conversation. Jess was leaning on the doorway to the living room watching Lisa play. His attention switched to Rory when he heard her sneeze. Mina who was standing by the bar noticed Jess starting at Rory. She also noticed the pain Jess had in his eyes.

Jess was so focused on Rory he hadn't even notice Mina came up to him

"You ok Jess"

"Yeah" he turned to her hoping she didn't notice him staring at her sister "Is she going to open her gifts?" glancing at Rory time to time. He couldn't understand why he was so fixated. She was playing with Lisa now. Lisa was mimicking Rory. She picked up her cup so did Lisa. Rory started pretending to tickle her self so that Lisa would do it, as soon as she did Rory grabbed her and started tickling her. He smiled _' god she beautiful_,' he said in his head '_ no, no, I am not doing this again' _he turned his attention back to Mina.

"No she will open them when we get home" she said with a smile. She couldn't believe it Jess was in love with Rory, omg it was so obvious '_why cant these to idiots realize they are in love with each other'._

"Oh"

"Your welcome to join us"

"Ok"

"What are you doing for your birthday?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing"

"Nothing"

"You and Sandy aren't going to dinner or anything"

"Nope"

"Well your present is at the apartment"

"Is it a bomb?"

"Why would I waste a bomb on you?"

"Because I am suing your sister for custody of Lisa"

"Yes well a much as I hate you for that your still my boyfriends little brother. Even though we are a year apart, you know that's weird"

"What is?"

"Chris is 25 I ma 24 your 23 and Rory is 22"

"I guess"

Mina saw pain flash in Jess's eyes every time she mentioned Rory's name. She needs to come up with a plan to get these two together "I better go help Rory with all the kids. I am sure my grandma is having a heart attack about all the mess they are making

"Need any help?" he asked her not really paying attention to her

Mina paused for a minute. Jess finally noticed that Mina has been staring at Jess. Mina winked at Jess giving him a look. Jess recognized this look. It was Mina's look for 'I know something you don't know' she smiled at him "No ill make Chris do all the work"

Jess knew why she was smiling and knew should "Mina"

"Yeah"

"Thanks for not giving me a bomb"

"Your welcome" Mina said giving him an its going to be ok smile.

_(Gilmore apartment, later that day)_

"Ok present time, now you know how this works clothes one pile, toys other, jewelry gores to Rory and money comes to me and things you have absolutely no use for goes to grandma. Begin" Mina said giving Lisa a small well wrapped present

Lorelai took the card off the present "Ok this one is fore grandmother and grandfather so beware"

"Mom shut up" Rory glared at her

"I am just saying"

Rory ignored her mother " Lisa opens the present"

"Oh pretty" Lisa said twirling pearls around her wrist

"Are those real?" Lorelai asked

Mina grabbed the pearls from Lisa to examine them" Yes"

Lorelai turned to Luke "Hand me the phone"

" Lisa as pretty as those are you can only wear them inside ok" Rory said softly

"Ok" Lisa said in disappointment

" Next is from Sookie and Jackson" Rory said trying to get Lisa's mind off the pearls

"It's a Barbie, thanks"

Sookie who was sitting next to Lisa on the floor leaned in and gave her a hug "Aww your welcome sweetie"

" This is form Lane and Zack they had to go to band practice"

"No mom giving a 5-year-old pearls aren't a good idea," Lorelai said to her mother over the phone "a 16-year-old maybe but not 5… No I am not saying you don't know your own …yes she loved them…but what about a Barbie like you did last… yes I know its an important … mother you are not listening"

Rory laughed " Aww just like every birthday... its ends with Mom and Grandma yelling at each other."

_**(May 26 , Gilmore house)**_

The end of the month was nearing Mina and Rory were cleaning up them mess from Johnny's 5th birthday. Baseball themed. As every ones life was progressing Rory got more and more depressed. Logan was out of town. She made a deal with Jess that he gets Lisa every weekend, so he dropped the custody battle. Him and Sandy seemed to going great even though she never saw her. She stilled loved Jess and Logan. She was still unhappy.

"Rory"

" What" Rory said not looking up from the table she was cleaning up

"Can you watch Katie this weekend?"

" Where will you be?"

"In New York"

" New York

"Yes,"

" Why "

"I don't know, Chris wants to go to New York"

" O…. k"

"We can take her if you want" mina said noticing Rory tone

"No I can watch her"

"What's wrong buttercup"?

"Nothing"

"That's not an nothing face"

"Logan asked me to marry him"

"What"

"Yep"

"What did you say?"

"I said that I had to think about it"

"Rory"

" I know that I still love jess but jess is getting married he's moved on I should move on too"

"And marry Logan"

"Yes"

"No"

" Why not I love Logan and he loves me"

"Yes but your in love with another man"

"A man I can't have"

"You haven't tried"

" And break him and Sandy up. I could never live with my self"

"But you could live with the fact that the man you are married too is not" the man you are in love with" they were both yelling now

"Mina you don't understand Chris came back single. You guys didn't have any problems. Nothing to stand in your way, everything is prefect for you."

"So that justify s what you're going to do, I am lucky so it's ok for you to marry Logan"

"Mina I just want to be happy. Logan makes me happy"

"Yes but marriage and love isn't about always being happy. It's about commitment through pain and happiness"

"Oh how would you know about commitment?"

"It's only my job as a wedding coordinator"

" Yes you're right it's your job to see other people commit but never your self"

"What the hell does that mean"

"Huh you fell in love with a guy and then broke up with him, you cant keep a boyfriend past 3 months, wedding planner was your 4th career choice, you are re dating Chris even though you have had a kid together and when is your wedding oh wait you wont COMMIT to getting married, he will but you wont. Oh and lets not even talk about love. Because my sister who shows absolutely no emotion says she know how to love. Right. And you know the really sad part is. Katie is turning out to be just like you. She showed no emotion when she was kidnapped and the only emotions she knows hoe to show is annoyance. Just like her mother"

"Fine Rory I am a cold-hearted bitch who can commit. But you're a coward, when anything is to head lets back done and do what's easy. JUST LIKE JESS!" It was now a screaming war

"GOD I AM SO SICK OF YOU!"

"WHY YOU SHOWED ME WHAT I AM LIKE I JUST WANTED TO RETURN THE FAVOR. YOU'RE A LITTLE SELFISH CRY BABY WHO NEEDS TO GROW UP!"

"I WILL WHEN YOU DO. I DON'T BACK DOWN. AT LEAST I DIDN'T ALMOST GIVE MY DAUGHTER UP FOR ADOPTION!"

"GOT TO HELL!"

"RIGHT BACK AT YOU!"

"GIRLS" Lorelai screamed as loud as she could, glaring at both of her daughters.

They were yelling so loud they were both were unaware that Lorelai, Chris and Luke had enter the apartment. Mina walks past everybody and slammed the door behind her and every one turns back to Rory.


	14. OW, OW, OW!

_**Nothing new to report other than you're really going to hate me for the next chapter. My sister stopped talking to me after she read the next chapter. I will post it as soon as I edit it, which takes me awhile so bare with me. I am rushing to story but there is a reason why. Hope you enjoy and please review. Thanks **_

**_Louise_**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Lorelai screamed 

"Nothing" she snapped and walked in to her old room, which still looked like her room and slammed the door behind her. A few seconds later Lorelai throws the door open, walks in and slams the door behind her

"Someone needs to tell me what the hell is going on"

Rory sat on her old bed and looked down at her hands "Nothing" she said softly

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore I am still your mother…"

Rory cut her off "I am getting married"

"What"

"I just heard every reason I shouldn't get married so just save your breath" Rory snapped at her. She scooted up her bed and leaned against the headboard

Lorelai sat (with difficulty) down next to her "When"

"When what"

"Are you getting married?"

"Don't know"

They sat there for a few seconds before Lorelai spoke up "You happy"

"Yep"

"Ok"

"No lectures on how I am doing the wrong thing"

Lorelai shook her head "Nope can I make your dress?"

"Sure" Rory replied cautiously "Your ok with this"

"Along as you're happy"

"I am"

"Then so am I"

"Then what is Mina's problem?"

Lorelai threw her hands up "Don't know not getting the middle of this"

"Fine"

**_(Gilmore apartment, later that week June 2nd)_**

The Week has gone by and Mina and Rory haven't said a word to each other. Chris was the mediator between the sisters. The girls noticed that their moms were never in the same room together but they didn't know about the fight. Mina and Chris were packed and ready to go

Rory was sitting in her room folding laundry when Chris came in

"Hey, Mina and I are getting ready to leave"

"Ok have fun" she replied not looking up from her laundry

He stood there for a minute trying to decide what to say, "Are you going to say anything to Mina?"

"Bye Chris" she snapped

Chris closed Rory's door and took a seat in front of her "What happened?"

"Go to New York Chris" she snapped again

"You guys are sisters and …" Rory interrupted him

"Lock the door on the way out Chris"

Chris sighed and got up from the bed "Ok I give up"

Realizing she was being rude to Chris she said softly "Bye Chris"

"Bye…" he said and walked to the door. He tried one last effort "are you sure you don't…"

"Chris" she yelled

"Bye."

**_(Gilmore apartment, June 5th)_** Rory was deciding where she would take the girls out to dinner. The girls were watching TV and Rory phone started to ring. "Hello…yeah…is everything ok…ok…why…what kind of clothes… when ….ok … are you sure everything's ok…ok we will be there in an hour…ok …you too… bye." She stared at her phone for a second before turning to the girls. " Lisa. Katie go get ready to go because were going to New York." _**(Jess's apartment, later that night)**_ Mina had opened the door to Jess apartment and Katie was the first to go in "Mama" she said hugging her mother tightly 

Mina said softly hugging her back "Hey sweetheart"

Katie let go of Mina and ran up to Chris who was standing behind Mina. "Daddy"

"Thanks for coming" Chris said to Rory as she walked into the apartment

"Sure… why are we here?" she asked

"Um I tell you when mom gets here"

"Mom's coming"

"Yes"

Rory paused for a second trying to think of what was going on "Did some one die"

"Nope"

"Ok…" she said looking around still trying to find out what's going on when Jess walked in the room "Jess"

"Rory" he said giving her one of his 'Jess' smirks

Mina smiled when she saw Rory blush at Jess "Um did you bring your guys clothes?"

"Yes"

"Good go get dressed"

"Please tell me what's going on" Rory asked Mina

"No… Lisa, Katie lets go get dressed"

Rory walked over to Jess and whispered, "Do you know what's going on?"

"Nope you can get dressed in my bedroom, down the hall to the left"

"Thanks" Rory walked down the hall and into Jess room. It looked like how she had always imagined Jess's room would be. There was a mattress on the floor. A table right next to it. Books everywhere and pictures of Lisa all over his walls and some drawings Lisa had made. Its smelled like his cologne. It was extremely strong but she loved it.

Some one started knocking on the door. "Are you dressed yet?" it was Lorelai.

"Almost" Rory yelled

"Well hurry up cause were all waiting for you"

"Ok"

As soon as Rory had joined the now big crowed of people including Lorelai, Luke, Sookie, Jackson, and the kids. Mina yelled on the top of her lunges "Chris and I are getting married"

"What when" Lorelai screamed

"Today"

Lorelai was the only one asking questions "What"

"Yeah and in a couple hours so lets go"

"You can't be serious"

"As an Heart attack" Chris finally chimed in

"You guys… when did you decide to get married"

"About two weeks after Chris came back"

"But why, I mean people aren't here your grandparents, your other grandparents they will kill us."

"You mean me." Mina's grandmother from her father's side walked out of the kitchen "I wont kill ya darling." She said with her thick southern accent

"Grams …" Rory squealed and up to her and hugging her

"Hello Rory," she turned to Lorelai "Lorelai your huge" she pointed to her stomach

"Thanks Sida" Lorelai said sarcastically

"I called Grams last week and she just got here yesterday"

Lorelai went into panicking mode "Ok what are about your other grandparents and …and …"

Mina cut her off "Mom why are you fighting this"

"I am not, just a lot to take in. give me a second"

"Luke, Rory, Jess you guys ok" Chris asked them. They hadn't said anything since Mina made her announcement

Luke spoke up "I am with Lorelai, it's just a lot and I mean you like my son and Mina is like my daughter…" Luke thought about it for a monument "Ill Just stop now"

Rory who had been starting at her feet the whole time turned to Mina "This isn't about …"

"No" Mina had cut her off knowing exactly what she was about to say.

"Ok" 

Jess walked in the kitchen a grabbed a beer "I am good"

"Great..." Mina grabbed her coat "now girls in on car boys in the other"

Lorelai was still shocked by all of this "But I am…"

"Mom just get in the car" Mina had cut her off

**_(Gilmore mansion, June 10th Mina and Chris's wedding reception)_**

Everyone has forgiven Mina and Chris for not telling anyone. Emily and Richard decided to give them a wedding reception since they eloped. No one was really focused on Mina and Chris, the main focus of the party was the tension between Mina and Rory. Even thought their fight had been two weeks before they were still pissed off at each other. Then the tension got worse when Jess showed up with Sandy.

Emily who had been talking to some of her D. A. R friends saw Jess walk in and then ran over to Mina 

"What is she doing here?"

Mina knew exactly who she was talking about from her tone of voice and didn't even look up "Probably to be with Jess"

"Did you invite her?

"Yes"

"What! How could you do that to Rory?"

"Rory is fine she is with Logan"

"But …"

"Oh my god," Annoyed Mina slams her drink down on the table were she was sitting and walked over to Rory and Logan who were standing by Richards office. "Rory I need to talk to you"

Mina ushers Rory into the office and closes the door behind her. Rory turns to her with her arms across her chest "What"

"Sandy and Jess are here," Mina said softly

"Ok"

" I invited them"

"Ok"

Mina was getting annoyed at Rory stand off tone "Are you ok with them being here"

"Yes"

"Ok then"

The stood there in silince glaring at each other still Rory asked, "Was that it?"

"Yes"

"Ok"

Lorelai burst threw the door "MOM"

Lorelai looked panicked "OW" she said quietly pointing to her stomach

"What's wrong?" Rory's asked

Lorelai pointed to her stomach again "OW" she said more loudly

"Are you in labor?" Mina asked

Lorelai still pointing at her stomach was now yelling "OW, OW, OW, OW,"

"I take that as a yes"

Mina turned to Rory "Ok I will go get the car um Lupe…" the maid had just entered the room "can you go get Luke for me and Rory stay with mom"

"OW" Lorelai screamed

"Hurry," Rory sat her mother down "ok mom Breathe, breathe"

"Don't tell me to breath I know how to breathe" Lorelai snapped

Luke came running into the room "What's going on?"

Lorelai picked up one of the couch pillows and threw it at Luke as hard as she could "You bastard"

"Moms having contractions"

Lorelai picked up another object and chucked it Luke "I HATE YOU"

"And she is in pain"

Luke sat next to Lorelai on the couch and started hitting his arm "YOU MADE ME FAT YOU JACK ASS"

"And is currently angry wit you"

Luke was panicked "Buts she early, but your early"

Lorelai glared at him "WELL THE BABIES WANT TO COME OUT NOW YOU SON OF A BICTH"

Mina ran back into the room "I got the car"

"But they can't come out because it's to early" Luke looked terrified

"Luke Dr. Barnett said the baby would be early because she is having twins" Mina explained

"OW" Lorelai screamed in agony

"What is the screaming about?" Emily asked walking in to the office

"Moms in labor"

"Ok, go go"

**_(ST. Quentin Hospital, June 15th, five days later)_**

Luke ran into the waiting room "It's a girl", 4 hours later Luke comes ran into the waiting room "It's a boy"

"Yay… congrats… congratulations" they all said in unison

**_(Gilmore house, June 22nd, a week later) _**

"Welcome home" they greeted Lorelai, Luke and the twins

"Thank you" Lorelai said softly not wanting to wake the sleeping baby boy in her arms

Mina took the sleeping baby girl out of Luke's arm "Do we have names yet?" she asked softly

"Yep Johnny and I picked them out on the car ride home" Lorelai replied

"Aww what are they" Rory asked taking the baby boy out of Lorelai's arms. Luke and Lorelai looked exhausted

"The girl is Victoria Leigh" Luke said sitting on the couch

"And the boy is James Gilmore" Lorelai said

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww, they're named after all of us."

"Those are cute names"

Johnny whispered, "Welcome home Tory and James"


End file.
